Crush Down the World
by Flamefyre
Summary: Reno's journey from the slums to Turk-hood was bathed in blood. And did he give a damn? No. Not until he met Rude. Adult situations, foul language, maybe violence, all that good stuff UPDATED THERE WAS A MISTAKE
1. Chapter 1

Reno touched his face in horror, feeling the open wounds under his eyes that bled sluggishly. His eight-year-old mind couldn't comprehend what had happened, and as he lay on the cold, hard floor, tears began to spill down his cheeks.

The salt water made the two cuts on his face sting, which only made him sob harder. He felt cold and dead inside as he sat up with a wince of pain, noticing how his tears were mixed with the blood on his face, diluting it to a rich shade of pink. Reno looked around for his pants, spotting them a few feet away and crawling over so he could pull them on. His lower body ached and he could feel something that he knew was blood trickling down the backs of his legs. Slowly, painfully, Reno began to dress, ceasing his crying and feeling his heart harden and sink in his chest.

At thirteen, Reno was the terror of the slums. His bright red hair always stirred fear in observers, for they knew his reputation as one of the best, cold-hearted killers around.

Reno's size was misleading. He wasn't short for his age, but he was thin due to lack of nutrition that was always present in the slums. His body was wiry and strong, but he looked as though he'd snap if someone pushed him.

Everyone who inhabited the slums knew better than to approach him aggressively. Reno was known for flying into rages and killing just for the sake of killing. His knife, Shiva, was feared almost as much as he was; a knife in Reno's hand was like food for a starving man. He was expert at wielding it, even at thirteen, and didn't care who he hurt with it.

No one dared to say it out loud, but Reno had, in fact, gone slightly mad.

Now he sauntered through the dirty streets, his long red ponytail blowing in the wind and whipping him in the face where two bright red tattoos under his eyes stood stark against his pale skin. Only those who got close enough to see them clearly knew they were really scars outlined in ink, but everyone who'd been lucky—or unlucky—enough to realize that fact were now food for the worms.

Reno looked relaxed, but his thin body was tensed under his clothing. He knew better than to let his guard down, especially out in public. There were constantly gangs roaming the streets, looking to eliminate the threat he posed to their doctrine. As a one-man clan, Reno defied all the laws of the Brotherhood that governed the gangs in the area. One was not supposed to kill without reason. One was not supposed to rely only on himself. One was not supposed to make reckless decisions that could endanger theirs and anyone else's life. Reno did all of these, and more. When he'd left home at the age of eleven, he'd stopped caring about anything but surviving, and even that sometimes was forgotten.

He would leap into fights that he had slim chances of winning with no regard for his own life. He smoked countless cigarettes and everything else he could get his hands on, and he delighted in thieving from harder and harder places to escape from, just for the adrenaline rush.

Yes, Reno had gone a bit off his rocker, but his blue-green eyes were still bright with intelligence and he moved with a cat-like grace that could put a dancer to shame. His senses were abnormally sharp from living in the danger of the slums all his life. Now, as he strolled through the streets, hands in his pockets, he kept an eye out for potential threats.

A threat did eventually show itself in the form of a gang of four boys, all about seventeen or eighteen. They fanned out and cut Reno off in an alleyway. Reno stood with his back pressed against the brick wall behind him and pulled Shiva out of his pocket, flipping the butterfly knife open. He had a crazy grin on his face, made even more disturbing by the tattoos framing his bright eyes.

The four boys all drew knives as well, and before any of them could make a move, Reno was on them like a wild animal, kicking, punching, biting, and stabbing. He gave a howl of dominance and rammed his knife into the throat of the tallest boy, a blonde. The other three, one brunet and two with blue-black hair, backed off a little, nursing bruises and cuts. Reno refused to let them surrender and leapt upon one of the black-haired men and bit down on the muscle of his shoulder. The boy screamed and tried to pull Reno off him, but the redhead was clinging like a monkey to his back, digging his teeth in deeper. With one hand, Reno brought up Shiva and slit his captive's throat neatly. He jumped nimbly off the boy's back as the body fell, dead. The last two stared at Reno in horror, cringing away from the sight of his snarl, which was coated with their companion's blood.

The two turned and ran, but no one ran from a fight with Reno and lived to tell about it. Like a madman, he took off after them, sliding on his back between their pumping legs and slicing their Achilles tendons with four swift slashes. When they cried out and dropped, he knifed them in the throats, watching their life bubble up in a red fountain before spreading out in a grisly crimson circle.

Reno looked down at his victims, his eyes completely dead. He felt nothing for the lives he had just taken, because no one else showed him any type of sympathy. Why should he try to live decently when no one else did? No, the best way was to continue as the terror of the slums, killing when necessary and even when not. It was a dog-eat-dog world, and Reno would be damned if he'd let anyone take away his independence.

The boy walked away from the fight scene, his clothes soaked in his opponents' blood. He himself was bleeding from a shallow forehead wound and his ribs were bruised, but he ignored the pain, continuing the walk the streets until dark, when he retired to the empty, run-down building he called home. If he was lucky, he'd be able to lift a meal from some innocent bystander, and if he was unlucky, well, he'd gone without food for longer before.

In the shadows of the alley where the fight had taken place, a tall Wutaiian man surveyed the bodies. He was dressed in a sharply cut navy blue suit and had long dark hair tied back in a ponytail with a black dot in the middle of his forehead. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone, punching numbers rapidly. When someone picked up on the other end, the man began to speak.

"He just took out four men all bigger and heavier than him while barely receiving a scratch." The man paused, listening to the other end. "I'd guess anywhere from twelve to fourteen or fifteen. Yes sir." He snapped the phone shut and proceeded to follow Reno down the street, his steps quick and clipped.

Reno sighed when he relaxed onto his leather coat which served as a bed, blanket, and pillow all at once. His stomach growled irritably, but he ignored it and turned to go to sleep, Shiva clutched unsheathed in one hand. He knew he slept lightly, but there was no point risking it when he could have his knife with him, so Shiva became his permanent bed partner.

When Reno turned fifteen, he celebrated the day with a binge-kill, taking out two gangs totaling up to twelve members that had tried to subdue him. For his troubles he received a fractured collarbone and several cuts and bruises. Like an injured animal, he fled back to the place he called home so he could lick his wounds.

The cuts and bruises didn't bother him, but Reno worried about the cracked collarbone. If he couldn't fight, he was as good as dead. He crafted a makeshift sling out of some scrap cloth and switched Shiva to his left hand until the bone had fused back together.

After a few weeks, the spot was still sore, but he could operate well with his right hand. Fate decided to piss on him a few days shy of Christmas, however. He'd always hated the damn holiday, but it meant people were generous and so he had to grudgingly accept that it was a good way to get food in his stomach.

As it would happen, he was in the middle of pinching a roasted chicken from a vendor on the streets when a pair of arms seized him and dragged him back into a deserted alley. He was faced with fifteen men, all enormous, all armed with knives, and all with grim expressions that spelled either death or a serious fucking up.

Reno glared at his would-be assailants, eyes narrowing as he drew Shiva. "The fuck do ya want, yo?" he snapped, temper made even shorter with hunger.

"Ya offed a couple o' our buddies a few weeks ago, brat," one of them said. "It's time we got rid o' ya."

Reno smiled lazily, though he knew the fight was going to be a vicious and bloody one. "Ya mean the shit-faced twats with pea-sized balls? Yeah, I offed 'em. They fuckin' begged for mercy, the bastards." He smirked. "If they was your friends, ya can't be much better. I'll fuck ya up so hard your mama won't recognize ya." He launched himself at the one who had spoken, knife raised.

The fight was brutal. Reno was ridiculously outnumbered, and though his smaller frame enhanced his speed greatly, there were just too many bodies crushing him down. He caught one man in the chest with two feet and flipped back into a standing position after being sent sprawling, only to have a knife dig into his hip and scraping the bone viciously. Reno yelled and thrust an elbow back into his attacker's face, breaking the man's nose and knocking his head back.

A crowd of thugs jumped him then, stabbing and slashing with their blades as Reno went down, struggling like a madman. The gang's confidence lay in their sheer numbers, and they pummeled him nonstop until the redhead was almost at death's door.

Reno's fogged mind picked up gunshots and yells, and two new sets of footsteps approached rapidly. Reno caught a glimpse of four shiny, fancy boots before his mind faded into darkness. He thought he heard someone say, "Pick him up, Rude," but he wasn't sure. He slipped into the dark oblivion that awaited him, sighing with relief.

The Wutaiian man with the dot on his forehead strode down the alley, leaving bleeding corpses in his wake. His companion, a dark complexioned man with a shaven head, lifted Reno's body in his arms easily and followed.

The Wutaiian, Tseng, led the way to a sleek black car that was parked in the main street. He opened the back door and motioned for the other man to get inside. "Rude, sit in back and make sure he doesn't die. I'll drive back to headquarters." Rude seemed reluctant to hand over his car keys, but he did so without complaint, sliding into the backseat and laying his burden down on the leather beside him. With a frown, he saw how Reno's blood was soaking into the material, and dragged the boy half into his lap in an attempt to save his car's appearance.

Tseng drove the same way he did everything else: clipped, and with purpose. Within minutes they had arrived back at their headquarters, Shinra, and he escorted Rude to the infirmary with his sad bundle of pale skin and blood red.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Like a pro, I completely forgot about disclaimers again...don't own it, wish I did, sucks to be me, and all that jazz. Here's chapter 2; enjoy!

Reno's eyes flew open several days later and he shot into a sitting position with a snarl. In a panic, he cast around for Shiva and was unable to locate it. It was then when he noticed the needles and tubes attached to his arms and he gave a cry of rage.

"What the fuck, yo?"

A woman in a nurse's uniform stuck her head in worriedly. "Sir, is everything—" With a scream, she ducked as a full glass of water was hurled at her head. The glass shattered against the wall behind her, and Reno leapt to his feet, savagely tearing out the needles stuck in his arms. His whole body hurt, but he was determined to escape from the place—wherever it was.

With a howl, Reno swept his arm across the bedside table, sending various objects crashing to the floor. He charged towards the open door where the nurse had been and into the hallway, looking around for an exit. He heard footsteps and turned to see a tall Wutaiian man with a dot on his forehead striding towards him. Without even thinking, Reno went on the offensive, attacking the man even in his weakened state.

Tseng's face never changed expression as he quickly subdued the boy with one hand, catching his wrists and holding them tight. With a snarl, Reno sank his teeth into the man's hand, drawing a sharp intake of breath, but nothing more. Tseng grabbed Reno by the hair and twisted his arms behind his back, bringing the boy to the floor. Reno howled in pain and struggled, but Tseng's grip was firm and unyielding.

"Calm yourself, Reno," he said mildly, and the boy froze.

"The fuck do ya know my name?" he screamed, struggling even harder.

"I have known everything about you for the past few years, and your reputation precedes you," Tseng replied, still holding down the thrashing redhead.

"Let me go!" said redhead ground out, his eyes like those of a hunted animal. Tseng sighed.

"I see we'll have to do this the hard way." His fist crashed into Reno's solar plexus and the boy went limp, gasping for air. Tseng lifted him and took him to a small room that had nothing but a table and two chairs. He dumped Reno unceremoniously in one of the chair and, pulling a pair of handcuffs from nowhere, restrained him.

Reno fought to catch his breath and for a few minutes could do nothing but wheeze. When his airflow was restored, he took in his surroundings, noticing for the first time a dark-skinned bald man standing in the shadows. His eyes were obscured by shades and his expression was blank. Reno gulped. He could see the man's muscles rippling under his navy suit.

The Wutaiian sat across from him calmly. Reno was about to leap to his feet and run, but in a flash the bald man was behind him, holding his shoulders down firmly and restricting any movement.

"Reno," Tseng began. "My name is Tseng, and this is Rude."

"He certainly lives up to his name, yo." the redhead snickered. "You're Turks. I ain't blind, Sung or Sang or whatever the hell your name is. The fuck do ya want with me?"

Tseng smiled coldly. "You've been recruited."

"What!" Reno yelped, his face twisting in rage. "If ya think I'm gonna be part of some jumped-up rich boy gang, ya musta left your brain on the goddamn pillow this morning!" He glared.

"I am not giving you a choice, Reno," Tseng said smoothly. "You will become a trainee or you will be…taken care of. I would prefer the former, and I hope that you would too. We have been watching you for years, but only a few years ago did we truly think you have potential."

"_Potential_," Reno sneered. "That's a fancy way o' sayin' ya want my skills an' don't give a fuck if I mind or not, yo."

"Yes, that about sums it up," Tseng replied, eyes cold. "Reno, we are offering you the opportunity of a lifetime. We will provide a home, clothing, food, training…can you honestly think that life in the slums will be better? You would be dead had we not intercepted and killed your attackers. Do you really think you can go back to being the terror of the slums?"

Reno glared, a feral snarl on his face. "I don't give a fuck. I didn't ask ya to save me! I'll do whatever the fuck I want, and no suit-wearing, dotty, stick-up-the-ass Wutaiian trash is gonna stop me."

Tseng took the insults in stride. "If you refuse to cooperate, we will be forced to eliminate you. And it won't be pleasant."

"Fuck that!" Reno shot back. "Ya can't do nothin' to me! I'll fuckin' walk over your dead bodies to get out o' this fuckin' place, yo!"

Tseng gave another one of his bone-chilling little smiles. "Really. I was under the impression that you were injured and no match for even the lowliest of men."

Reno growled, but he saw Tseng's eyes boring into his own and knew the man was right. "Fine," he said quietly, meeting the dark gaze. "Go ahead an' see if ya can make a Turk outta me."

"Excellent," Tseng replied briskly, standing. "Rude, come along and bring the little terror. He won't cooperate in the infirmary anyways." Rude nodded and levered Reno to his feet, keeping a firm hold on his collar. He followed his boss out of the room and into the hallway, then out into the sunshine.

Reno looked around curiously at the white buildings as he was practically dragged across a quad where what he guessed were trainees sitting and talking. Evidently it was lunchtime, and his stomach gave a little growl when he saw the food they were eating.

Tseng opened the door to a low building and led the way inside. "These are the dorms where the trainees stay. You will spend each night in your room and no one else's. You will be in your room at ten thirty every night and will not exit it until six o'clock the following morning. There will be no consumption of alcohol or any drugs in your room, or anywhere on this campus. You are not to vandalize any property." He walked down the hallway of doors until he reached number 124. "This is your room. You will not be given a key, and you will never, under any circumstances, hinder anyone's ability to enter the room. If another trainee enters it, they will be punished accordingly. I repeat, _you are not to break any of these rules. _Do you understand?"

Reno said nothing until Rude's grip tightened on the back of the neck, and only then did he mutter, "Yeah, sure." Tseng's eyes flashed.

"You will also speak to any staff or instructors in a respectful manner. You will refer to them, including myself and Rude, as 'sir.'"

"Okay," Reno grumbled. "Sir," he added when the hand on his collar tightened again.

Tseng gave a tight-lipped smile. "Any questions?" When Reno shook his head, Tseng unlocked his handcuffs and Rude tentatively released his hold. "If you attempt to escape," Tseng added when he saw Reno's eyes flick back and forth, "you will be punished severely. Escape from here is impossible."

Reno didn't answer. He stepped into his new home and looked around. There was a narrow bed with a thin mattress pushed against the wall, an empty bookcase, and a desk.

"Rude will provide you with a tour," Tseng's voice said behind him. "I will take my leave." He turned and left, and Rude motioned to Reno.

"So tell me, chrome dome," Reno said as they walked, "do ya ever speak, yo?"

"Yes," Rude said shortly. He stopped in front of a large building. "Gym," he said, gesturing to it. "Over there, the cafeteria." He pointed. "Classrooms." He resumed walking, and Reno trailed after him, watching his many earrings glint in the sunshine.

Rude took him to a small room that, oddly enough, had scraps of cloth and thread lying everywhere. A bent old man with fluffy tufts of gray hair peered at him through tiny spectacles.

"Ooh, a new one?" he said in a squeaky voice. "What vibrant hair, young man."

Reno grunted. "So, gramps, ya gonna tell me why I'm here?"

"Clothes!" the old man practically squealed. "You must be fitted for clothes!" He whipped a measuring tape from nowhere and started towards Reno, who backed away.

"Don't touch me, yo," he snarled. Rude stopped his retreat with a hand on the back of his neck. Reno flinched.

"Reno," Rude said, conveying with that one word that Reno had better shut up and let old Tufty do what he needed to do.

"No," Reno said, his voice rising. "Don't fuckin' touch me!" he screamed when the man came nearer, holding out his measuring tape. Reno struggled with all his might, spitting obscenities at the poor old man and cursing Rude for restraining him. "Let me go! Don't touch me! Don't you _dare_ fuckin' touch me!"

Rude watched with curiosity as the boy he was holding still nearly had a breakdown, shaking and screaming, tears welling up in his fascinating blue-green eyes. "Just guess," Rude rumbled to the man, taking pity on the shrieking Reno. The old man shrugged and nodded, bouncing around the room with a spryness that did not befit his old age and tugging clothing down, piling it on a nearby table.

Reno stood pressed against the wall, shaking. Sweat ran down his body, stinging the healing wounds he sported. He couldn't see what Rude was thinking due to those damned sunglasses, but he had a feeling it was curiosity. Reno said nothing, but his body was tense and he looked around often as if to spot predators.

"Send them to 124," Rude said shortly, picking out a shirt, boxers, socks, and pants and handing them to Reno. "Change."

Reno glared obstinately. "No."

"I will put them on you myself if need be," the man deadpanned. Reno scowled, but snatched the clothing and disappeared into the changing room the old man indicated. He came out dressed in a simple white button-down shirt and dark pants. He slipped his feet into the boots Rude handed him and tied them sullenly. Rude turned without a word and led him outside.

The bald man towed Reno around campus, pointing out places of importance in his taciturn way. It was late afternoon when they finished, and Rude took Reno to one of the classrooms where the twenty other Turk trainees sat, listening with rapt attention to a lecture given by a tall, blonde, bearded man. Rude sat the redhead down in a chair at the back of the room and leaned down to whisper to him. "Dinner after this, then free time, then bed." Without another word, he turned on his heel and left the room, leaving Reno with the other trainees.

Reno looked around the room, not bothering to listen to the man at the front of the room. His eyes took in the rows of books lining the walls and then he studied the other students. They were clothed in garments identical to his and all looked clean and well-fed, a far cry from Reno's obvious lack of nutrition and long, greasy hair. Feeling out of place, the redhead slouched down in his chair and shut his eyes, preparing to nap for the rest of the lecture.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Don't own it...wish I did

A bell rang, jarring him out of his sleep as the other trainees leapt to their feet and a swell of sound grew as they chattered to each other. Reno got to his feet warily, following the crowd out of the room. He recalled what Rude had said to him and made his way towards the cafeteria, excited at the thought of food.

When he received his plate, he stared down at the contents, confused. There was no dirt to pick out, no weevils or worms, and the bread didn't even have mold on it. He sat down at an empty table and picked up his fork, rooting through the food to see if the foul stuff was just hidden under a nice exterior. He found no flaw with it though, and when he cautiously put a bite into his mouth, it was better than anything he'd ever tasted, even the moldy cookies he could sometimes dig up in trashcans back at the slums.

He finished eating and looked around for more, but it appeared that there wasn't any. The worker who'd handed him his plate was gone, so Reno got up and left the room, leaving his dishes on the table. A few eyes stared after him, and some whispers started to be tossed between friends.

Reno went back to his room and lay on the bed, idly flicking his lighter open and watching the flame burn. He'd discovered Shiva, his lighter, and his box of stolen cigarettes still in the pockets of his old pants, and had transferred them before Rude saw them and confiscated them.

The redhead looked up at the ceiling, feeling lonely and out of place. He hadn't had any friends back in the slums, but he was used to it, and somehow that life was looking more appealing than living here with the other trainees. He could tell most of them were well-off and from rich families, and it made him feel even grungier than usual. Besides, he couldn't even read or write, let alone use all the technology that Shinra had.

There was a knock on the door, and Reno shoved the lighter under his pillow right as Tseng entered his room with an armful of books.

"Your textbooks," he said by way of explanation. Reno looked past him to see Rude in the hallway being his usual stoic self. "I would suggest that you begin reading to catch up with your classmates."

Reno had gotten to his feet when the man had entered his room, his stance aggressive. Now he actually blushed and looked away. "I can't," he said quietly.

Tseng paused on his way out. "Excuse me?"

"I can't read," Reno gritted, feeling his face flame. Tseng raised an eyebrow.

"They have schools in the slums," he said. "Why did you not go?"

"None of your business, yo," Reno snarled, looking more angry than embarrassed now. "I just couldn't okay? Sir," he added grudgingly.

Tseng sighed and ran a hand through his hair, then turned to Rude. "Sorry to ask you to do this, but since you're not going on any missions anytime soon, could you teach him?"

Rude, as per usual, didn't argue. He gave a nod and stepped into the room. Tseng looked back at Reno.

"Rude will teach you how to read and write during your free time, which is now," he told the boy. Reno groaned.

"Can'tcha get somebody who'll at least _talk_ to teach me? Chrome dome don't say nothin' unless he has to, yo."

Tseng's eyes narrowed. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," he said icily, then turned and disappeared down the hallway. Reno turned his attention to the large man in his doorway, his chin jutting out stubbornly.

"So, baldy? Gonna teach me to read?"

Rude nodded, though his eyebrow twitched a little at the nickname. "My name is Rude," he said to the redhead. Reno laughed.

"Yeah, and it suits ya. Look, I don't give a fuck what your name is or who ya are. I'll call ya what I want, okay?"

Rude nodded and went to rummage in the desk, pulling out a notebook and pencil. "All right, Fire-top," he said calmly. Reno choked.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't care what your name is and I will call you what I want," Rude answered back before moving to sit in the desk chair. Reno stared at him, shocked that so many words had come out of the man's mouth at once.

"Damn," he whistled. "I made ya talk."

Rude didn't answer as he wrote something down on the paper. "The letter 'a,' he said by way of explanation, handing the notebook to Reno. "Learn it."

Reno sighed. This was going to be fan-_fucking_-tastic.

Reno soon realized that while he may have been the best fighter on the streets, he was nothing compared to a full-blooded Turk. He was able to pound the other trainees into the ground during hand-to-hand combat lessons, but when Tseng, Rude, or any of the other instructors sparred with him, he lasted three minutes max. Tseng was the best, all smooth moves and lightning-quick counterattacks, but Rude was nothing but a pillar of muscle, and try as he might, Reno couldn't manage to even come close to beating either of them.

With regular meals and showers, Reno had changed his physique dramatically from the half-starved street rat he'd been before. He no longer looked sickly, though his skin was still the same creamy white it had always been, his chest was no longer concave, and his arms no longer looked like twigs. With the training he gained muscle mass that was actually visible; his arms were corded with sinew and his chest, back, and shoulders had filled out. He was still slender, but now looked almost healthy.

He was far from happy, however. Reading had come easily to him and he was doing fine in his classes, but he abhorred sitting still for hours on end. His favorite time of day was when he could get up and move, throw his body into the one thing he knew he was above average at.

Reno had grown to respect Rude greatly. He had stopped calling him names and now would stare at the man in admiration. He wanted to be like Rude, all calm and swift and deadly. Rude was also a dead shot, while Reno couldn't shoot to save his life. The two had bonded as much as Reno's isolationist attitude and Rude's taciturnity had allowed, and Rude would occasionally offer Reno tips, though he did it discreetly.

Reno's sixteenth birthday came and went with no celebration, just a short, "Happy birthday" from Rude. He didn't ask how the man knew; Reno remembered Tseng saying how the Turks had monitored him for a few years. He hadn't revealed any of his past to the Tseng, though he'd been asked, "for the records," Tseng explained. Reno refused to speak about it, saying it was only for him to know and the Turks could fuck off and leave him alone. Tseng had raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing, only penciling in 'unknown' on Reno's file. He knew the majority of Reno's life from age eleven and up, but Reno kept his mouth shut about everything else.

The redhead had discovered that he learned quickly and well; he read and wrote perfectly now, and could find his way around any piece of technology thrown his way. He hadn't made any friends with the other trainees, though. Like the slums, he assumed it was kill or be killed, and refused to associate himself with any of his peers. They laughed at him, teasing him about his vibrant hair and tattoos, and how he was antisocial, but Reno ignored them. As his body filled out and he began to shower daily, he drew more and more looks from the girls and even a few of the guys. His piercing aqua eyes seemed to intrigue others, and he knew his face held a sort of androgynous beauty that drew admirers.

Reno ignored everyone around him and seemed to be a quiet, peaceful person, but at night he would continuously sneak outside after curfew, climb on top of the dormitory roof, and lay back, smoking a cigarette and staring at the stars. He never took notes in class and yet when his teachers tried to surprise him with questions, he never got one wrong.

He didn't miss life in the slums, per se, but he loathed the environment that housed the Shinra employees and trainees. He disliked Tseng, with all his polite speech and deadly skills, mostly because the Wutaiian man made him feel incredibly stupid. Reno couldn't deny that becoming a Turk was beginning to look a bit appealing to him, but he still couldn't control that wild streak that threatened to break out every once and a while.

And then there was the bullying. Not many people picked on Reno, but those who did got pounded thoroughly. Reno would even pick fights because he was either bored or felt that urge to rough someone up rise inside him. He hadn't killed any of the trainees, but he knew it was only a matter of time before one pissed him off enough that he flew off the handle. He may have looked like he'd changed on the outside, but Reno knew bitterly that he was the same rat he'd always been.

He would spend hours staring into the mirror, hating himself and hating his existence. He would look at the scars on his cheekbones and everything that had happened in his life would come flooding back to him. He would even have terrifying nightmares of when he was a child and wake up screaming like he was being scalped. His neighbors would pound on the walls crossly to wake him up, and Reno always sat up drenched in a cold sweat and shivering uncontrollably. He didn't know why he had such dreams; in the slums he'd never screamed in his sleep because somewhere in the back of his slumbering mind he knew that a scream could give away his position and get him killed.

When he'd been at the trainee academy for a year, Reno was still the same as he'd been, though his graduation was fast approaching. He'd resolved not to be nervous, that he didn't really care if he made the cut to become a Turk or not, but he would spend hours at the shooting range, firing round after round and trying to get his aim up to snuff.

The week before graduation was testing, to weed out the ones who weren't good enough to become part of the Turks. Reno forced himself not to study…_too_ much, anyways. He didn't care if he made the cut. Really. He didn't.

He was pleased to see when results came out that he'd passed with flying colors in every class except sharpshooting, where he'd barely squeaked by. Over half of the trainees failed the difficult exams, and they were taken to join another, less important and prodigious Shinra job.

Reno looked at the certificate he'd received. It seemed as though he'd blinked and graduation was over. He looked back over his shoulder and watched a few of his fellow classmates receive their own diplomas, then stepped out of the building and took a deep breath. He was a Turk. In all his born days, Reno had never expected that he'd ever be in such a position. He felt panicky for a second, unsure of where his life had taken such a drastic turn.

Tseng approached him. "Congratulations," he said smoothly, holding out a hand to Reno, who just looked at it. "You've become a Turk." The Wutaiian man dropped his hand when it was clear Reno refused to touch him and instead handed the boy a long piece of metal with a handle on one end. Reno took it, looking confused.

"Uh, what is it?" he asked warily.

"It's called an EMR. In light of your blatant failure at aiming a gun, we have decided that you will wield this instead. Press the button on the handle to turn it on. An electromagnetic charge will run through it, electrocuting whatever it touches."

Reno stared at the weapon, then strapped it to his wrist. "Cool," he said, and Tseng knew it would be the closest thing to thanks he would get from the redhead.

"Pack your things tonight and Rude will meet you at seven o'clock sharp tomorrow morning to escort you to the Turk's headquarters." Tseng started to walk away, then turned back. "And Reno," he added, "a Turk does not dress like a slob. I expect you to stay in uniform."

"Yeah, yeah, boss man," Reno said absent-mindedly, still inspecting his new weapon. He was still fond of Shiva, but he knew the knife couldn't be depended upon for everything. He went back to his dorm room and started to pack the few things he owned, including his lighter and the box of cigarettes he'd stolen from one of the guards that were placed strategically around the campus.

He fell into bed, exhausted, and it seemed like he'd just closed his eyes when the wake up bell was ringing shrilly in his ears. Reno sat up with a groan, holding his head. He'd spent a few hours in the early morning recovering from a nightmare and crying silently into his pillow, and the lack of sleep made his head pound.

There was a knock on his door and Rude stepped inside, motioning for him to get up. Reno obeyed, gathering his belongings and following the large man outside into the sunshine. If Rude noticed the drying tear tracks on his cheeks, he didn't say anything.

Reno was quiet on the way to headquarters, which was rare. He normally was constantly chattering, mostly insults or jibes, but that morning he simply stared down at his feet as Rude led him out of the training campus and up to a tall, bone-white building. They took the elevator to the top floor, and Reno couldn't help but stare out the windows at the tiny blocks below him that had been his life for the past year.

"So where's my office, yo?" he finally asked as Rude led him into a room where Tseng and the other Turks were waiting.


	4. Chapter 11

A/N: so something royally fucked up and decided to cut out a chunk of my story...or I just forgot to post it...which is more likely. Should make more sense now; enjoy!

Oh yeah. Don't own it.

"I assume you all know Reno, or at least know of him," Tseng said dryly, ignoring the redhead's question. "Reno, you'll need to be sponsored by one of the senior Turks for a while until you learn the ropes. Since you and Rude have interacted many times over the course of the past year, he will sponsor you and later become your partner on missions." At this, Rude's head shot up, though his expression was unreadable under his shades. To Reno's surprise, the big man actually looked shaken. Tseng noticed and pulled him aside, speaking quietly to him. They both looked at Reno.

"What the fuck, yo?" he snapped. "Quit starin' at me!"

"Damn, he's got spirit!" a woman with long blonde hair giggled. She stuck her hand out to Reno, who backed away. "I'm Jen." Reno just stared at her.

"So?"

"Reno," Tseng snapped. "Respect! This is one of your coworkers now."

"Yeah, I know, boss man. I ain't a trainee anymore so I can treat 'em like equals now, yo."

Tseng glared at him. "You _will_ respect your colleagues, especially the ones older and more experienced than you." His eyes flickered briefly over Reno. "And I thought I told you to dress like a Turk. Where is your tie?"

"Hell if I know," Reno said, shrugging. The Turks were required to wear a tie and tuck in their shirts under their suits, but Reno had foregone the thin strip of material and his white shirt was half-unbuttoned, exposing a v-shaped patch of creamy white chest. He had rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, too, and Tseng did _not_ look happy about it, but let it go, turning to Rude again and saying something in an undertone. He laid a hand on the big man's arm as Rude gave a short nod, then turned back to the others.

"Everybody, introduce yourselves," he commanded. In addition to Jen, there was a man even larger than Rude, with jet-black hair, named Max, a small woman named Freddie, and a short, stocky brunet named Anthony. They all nodded at Reno, who just looked away, bored. He didn't give a damn if he was being rude.

"Reno," Rude rumbled, motioning for the boy to follow him. Reno did so, slouching with his hands in his pockets, his bag of belongings slung on one arm and his EMR strapped to his other. Rude led him through a plain wooden door, but Tseng caught Reno's arm before he could follow. Reno jerked his arm away savagely and turned to glare at Tseng.

"Don't fuckin' touch me, boss man."

"Reno," Tseng said, ignoring the comment, "you are not to leave Rude's side ever until you are capable of operating on your own. Do you understand?"

Reno's eyes bugged out. "I sure as hell ain't standin' next to him when I gotta take a piss!" he said indignantly, making Freddie and Jen giggle. Tseng fixed him with a cold stare.

"You know what I mean. Do _not_ stray."

"Yeah, yeah," Reno muttered, stepping through the doorway after Rude. He found himself in a room with two desks, each on opposite sides of the room from the other.

"Yours," Rude said, pointing to the cleaner one. Reno sauntered over to it and flopped down in the chair, leaning back and propping his feet up on the desk's shiny top.

"Cool," he said, impressed. "Ain't never had a rig like this before, yo."

Rude ignored him and held the door open. "I'll show you where you live," he said shortly, following Reno out into the main room again. They took the elevator a few floors down and Reno let Rude lead him to a plain white door with the number 12 embossed in gold on it. Rude handed him a key. "I live here," he said, gesturing to number 13. "We have a connecting door since we'll be together most of the time."

"Ick," Reno said, shuddering. "I ain't tryin' to be rude"—yes you are, thought Rude—"but can't I have even a little privacy 'round here, yo?"

"You have a key, do you not?" the bald man said impassively. "Deal with it."

Reno scowled, but unlocked his door and pushed it open, taking in the small living area and kitchenette. It was nice, he decided, stepping inside to check out the bedroom and bathroom. When he saw the queen-size bed, he frowned.

"The fuck does a Turk need such a big bed for, yo?" he asked Rude, who'd followed him into the apartment.

"Partners," the man replied. Reno's head whipped around.

"What the fuck, yo? I ain't sharin' a bed with ya!" He looked mortified, but when Rude looked closer, he saw fear buried deep in the redhead's gaze as well.

"Not work partners," he clarified, and Reno relaxed.

"Oh. Shags. Got it." His grin turned downright evil. "Ya got any lays in your own crib?" If Reno didn't know better, he would have sworn that Rude's dark skin tinged pink. The large man ignored him.

"Back to work," he said. Reno dropped his bag on the bed and obediently followed Rude out of the apartment, locking the door behind him.

"Reno!" Tseng's sharp voice cut into Reno's pleasant dream about pigs with sparkly wings flying around in the sky.

"Wha—? Huh?" He blinked, rubbing his eyes. Tseng's furious face blurred into view and he cringed. "Heyyyy, boss man."

"Reno! This is the fifth time I've caught you napping today! Do your paperwork!" The Wutaiian man stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him. Rude gave a rare chuckle, and Reno scowled.

"Fuck, man, this shit's so goddamn borin'," he whined. "Rude, ya wanna do it for me?"

"No," the man replied calmly. "I have my own work."

Reno sighed and picked up a pen, trying to focus on the reports in front of him. He'd been an official Turk for three months now, and he still hadn't gotten to go on a mission. Tseng claimed he wasn't 'acquainted with the job well enough,' and though Reno begged and whined, he had no such luck.

It wasn't until a few weeks later that Reno heard a banging on his door. He slouched to it and threw it open to reveal Rude with a sheet of paper in his hand. He handed it to Reno, who scanned it quickly, his blue-green eyes widening. With a whoop of joy, he actually leapt into Rude's arms and gave him a deathly tight hug. The paper was a mission order, an assassination, and he and Rude had been assigned.

When Reno jumped on him, Rude felt his whole body stiffen, though he said nothing, just stood there like an unyielding pillar. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had hugged him; you didn't _hug_ a Turk. But now he felt every solid muscle and curve of Reno's body pressed against his own, and something in him stirred to life. Before he could comprehend what it was, however, Reno had stepped back, his face red.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I guess I'm just excited."

Rude nodded silently. "We leave in an hour." With that, he turned and disappeared into his own apartment, his body still tingling from where Reno had touched him.

Reno couldn't remember being so excited for anything in his entire life. He ran around his apartment like a monkey, cheering and turning cartwheels and in general acting like a fool. When he calmed down, he saw he had to meet Rude in fifteen minutes, and went to get ready. He loosened up his muscles and cracked his neck a few times, then strapped his EMR to his wrist.

Rude was waiting outside the apartment, looking as calm as ever, while Reno was jumpy and tingling with nervous anticipation. They trekked to the main office, where Tseng was speaking crabbily to Max about something or other. When they entered, he broke off and motioned them forward. He handed a handgun to Reno, who looked at it blankly.

"Aw, man, ya know I can't shoot for shit," he complained.

"Just in case," Tseng said darkly. "Just try not to hit Rude if you need to use it."

Reno snapped a lazy salute and Tseng handed them both a picture of their target, a middle-aged man with dark hair graying at the temples. They knew not to ask questions, and simply nodded, though Reno couldn't resist a "damn, he looks nasty."

Rude's hand snapped onto the back of Reno's suit jacket collar and he hauled the boy out of the room and down to the parking lot where his sleek black car waited. He dumped Reno unceremoniously into the passenger's seat and slid into the driver's, turning the ignition and pulling smoothly out onto the main road.

"C'mon," Reno whined for the fifth time. "Lemme drive! I can do it, yo!"

Rude looked mortified at the thought of his precious baby in Reno's grubby hands. "No," he said forcefully, and Reno sulked for the rest of the drive. "He will be coming out of that building in about seven minutes," Rude said when they reached their destination, pointing to a sleek-looking skyscraper. "Let's take our positions."

They stepped out of the car, acting casual, as though they had not a care in the world, but under Rude's suit jacket rested a Colt handgun with a silencer already screwed on. Reno had tucked his own gun into his pants after making sure the safety was on, and wielded his EMR as coolly as a cucumber, as though it were nothing more than a toy.

There was a crowd outside the building, and so Reno and Rude slipped behind a neighboring structure. Rude boosted Reno up so he could grab the edge of the roof and he hauled himself up, leaning down to offer Rude a hand. Reno shuddered at the contact but seemed to realize that it was necessary, and was quiet.

Lying on their stomachs, the two men wormed their way forward the edge of the opposite end of the roof, peering over. They had a clear view of the doorway where the target was supposed to emerge, and Rude drew his gun, aiming it at the double glass doors.

"A fuckin' sniper rifle woulda been better, yo," Reno grumbled.

"Shut up," Rude said quietly, though calmly, and to his surprise, the boy obeyed without another word. He was normally so damn loud that Rude was a bit taken aback, though happy he understood the gravity of the situation. A stupid move could get them both killed.

The double glass doors were opening, and Reno slithered back to watch the rear, drawing his handgun as well. He glared at it obstinately, wishing, not for the first time, that he was a better shot. He gripped his EMR in the other hand, feeling a bit more confident with it.

Rude sighted along his gun and aimed carefully for their target's forehead. He was about to squeeze the trigger when Reno hit him hard in the back of the leg. With a growl, Rude turned around, furious. "_What_?" he snapped in a whisper. Reno just scooted back a little, and the bald man saw how his eyes were focused on the roof of another adjacent building.

Rude crouched beside Reno, half shielding him with his body when he spotted the armed guard. His mind was going a mile a minute. Tseng had told them specifically that there shouldn't have been guards anywhere but clustered around the target. Rude gritted his teeth. Either Tseng had betrayed them, which was doubtful, or someone had tipped off the target. Either way, Rude was pissed.

Reno protested when he saw how Rude was trying to shield him. "I'm a Turk too, ya know!" he hissed in the man's ear. "I don't need ya protectin' me!"

The guard was walking towards the edge of his roof, gun in hand. Rude knew it was too late; the man had seen his gun aimed at the target. Nimbly, the guard leapt onto their rooftop, gun aimed and leveled straight at Rude's chest.

Reno tensed, his body like a cat's as he crept around Rude's solid body. The gunman switched to train his weapon on the redhead, and Reno paused. The gun was pointed again at Rude, who must have seemed to be the most threatening. Reno's sharp eyes homed in on the man's finger, and he saw it flex. Without thinking, he shoved his body into Rude's, effectively knocking the older man to the rooftop and putting himself in the bullet's trajectory.

Time seemed to slow; Reno saw the small bead of metal racing towards him, but his body was frozen solid. Try as he might, he couldn't raise his own arm to shoot or even try to dodge. Pain exploded in his head as the bullet found its mark. Reno's head was flung back with the impact, and his vibrant red hair seemed to float around him in a cloud as he fell to the tiled roof.

Rude watched Reno fall, a horrific sense of déjà vu erupting inside of him. His arms came up and he leveled his gun at the shooter, pulling the trigger and sending a bullet into the man's head. His aim was truer, and the guard's face exploded in a red mist. Rude didn't bother watching him fall; he was scrambling over to Reno's still form, panic choking up in his throat.

"RENO!"


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: don't own it

Without a pause, Rude hefted the boy's body and slung it over his shoulder. There was no time to be gentle as he leapt lightly from the roof to the ground, praying that the jolt hadn't hurt Reno even more, if he was still indeed alive. Rude's heart was sinking rapidly, for he knew that only 10 percent of victims with gunshot wounds to the head lived to tell the tale, and even then they often had other disabilities. If Reno lived, he could very possibly never be a Turk again.

Rude sprinted towards his car, his breath coming in heavy gasps as he towed the weight of his partner. He flung open the passenger's side and set Reno inside, not caring about the blood that was staining the leather seats. Diving into the driver's seat, Rude roared off in the direction of headquarters, pulling out his phone to dial Tseng at the same time.

"Failed," he said when Tseng picked up. "Reno's hurt." His voice was emotionless, but Tseng had known him long enough to pick up on the intense worry and fear that Rude was feeling. The bald man felt his heart pounding a dent in his ribcage. He flipped his phone closed and glanced over at Reno, who was slumped in the seat with blood running down his face. Rude's chest tightened. He was having a dazed sort of panic attack, not visible on the outside, but devastating on the inside. He'd only had one once before, and before he could remember the events, Rude shoved the thought out of his mind, concentrating on getting his partner back to headquarters.

He pulled into the parking lot with a screech of tires and the smell of burning rubber. Tseng was running towards him, and as Rude levered Reno out of the car, his face was tight with rage. "What happened?" the Wutaiian man hissed.

"Shot in the head," Rude said tightly. "He may be gone already." They began to run, Rude cradling Reno against his chest as they rushed to the infirmary. Tseng began shouting orders and nurses were running everywhere. Rude felt a dizziness flooding over him as the antiseptic smell of the infirmary drifted into his nostrils. He hated hospitals with a passion. They were nothing but houses of death and sadness. Nevertheless, he laid Reno down on a gurney that had been produced, and Tseng quickly gripped the boy's wrist, feeling for a pulse. Rude waited on tenterhooks as the Wutaiian man closed his eyes, searching for a sign of life. Suddenly, his eyes popped open.

"He's alive," Tseng breathed. He turned and shouted something at the nurses, who seized the gurney and wheeled Reno into surgery. Rude felt everything going fuzzy and he leaned against the wall, sliding down it to sit on the ground. His hands were slippery with Reno's blood, and he couldn't get the boy's still face out of his mind. Tseng crouched in front of him, his face tight with worry. "Are you all right, Rude?" he asked. The bigger man gave a short nod, but didn't move. Tseng squeezed his shoulder. "He'll be alright." The Wutaiian's tone was laced with concern, however, and Rude knew there wasn't much hope. Tseng may have disliked Reno, but he cared for him in his own way. The two men stayed there in the hallway, one leaning against the wall, the other crouched in front of him. They comforted each other in the only way they knew how; by being silent.

Hours later, they hadn't moved, and finally the surgery's doors opened and the doctor stepped out. Both men leapt to their feet.

"He'll live," the doctor said, looking relieved. Tseng and Rude let out a collective breath. "The bullet lodged against his skull and fractured the cranium, but it didn't hit the brain. He was extremely lucky. I don't think there will be much trauma later on. He should be able to continue his job as a Turk."

Rude leaned back against the wall, almost weak with relief, but the doctor spoke again.

"You may want to get him some psychotherapy," the man said grimly. Tseng and Rude looked at him, confused, and the doctor began to explain. "We did a full body exam while he was unconscious. He's become famous for disliking the touches of others, so we figured we'd kill two birds with one stone. Most of his body is in excellent shape, but he has scarred-over evidence around his anal area of a gang-rape."

Rude's expression didn't change, but his fist tightened in anger. So that was why Reno didn't speak about his past. He felt a rage bubble up inside of him, and he was surprised; normally, Rude was a very mellow individual, but when he thought about the pain Reno must have endured, he went crazy with fury.

"The rape or rapes probably happened when he was a small child, due to the aging of the scars," the doctor continued. "It's most likely why he refuses to be touched. He is rather mentally unbalanced, judging from his previous attitude that I've had the misfortune to witness and now the traumas he's undergone."

Tseng nodded, looking a bit shell-shocked, which was rare for him. "Thank you, Doctor," he murmured. "Take care of him and get him well. That's all we ask."

"Yes sir." The doctor bowed slightly and exited the hallway. Tseng and Rude stared after him, but the Wutaiian man simply nodded to his colleague and walked off, muttering something about paperwork. Rude knew he would have a mountain to do when he related the events of the mission to Tseng and the reasons behind its failure.

The nurses wheeled Reno out of the surgery, and Rude followed them to an empty hospital room, where they transferred Reno to the bed and—to Rude's amusement—tied him down. He was attached to a heart monitor and dozens of other beeping machines. Rude spied a straight-backed wooden chair against the wall and dragged it to Reno's bedside, sitting down to wait for his partner. The nurses nervously told him he had to leave, but Rude gave them a hostile look from behind his sunglasses and they scattered.

He stared at Reno's still face. The boy's head was wrapped in a white bandage, with a spot of blood seeping through. He had been stripped to the waist and Rude saw the evidence of Reno's life on the streets in the form of scars that ranged from small to large. In his opinion, however, they did nothing to take away from the beauty of the redhead's sculpted, creamy body, the chest that rose and fell slowly but steadily. Wait. Rude frowned. Beautiful? He stared down at Reno, bewildered, wondering when he'd started to notice the boy's body and how appealing it was. Now, when he thought about it, Reno had a slender, cat-like physique that was the epitome of perfection. His face was lovely, framed by his flame-red hair that tumbled down his back in a ponytail. Rude had never seen it loose, but he found himself wanting to. Without thinking, he reached a hand out and caressed Reno's cheek. His rough fingers moved over the tattoos under Reno's eyes, and Rude paused, looking closely at them.

Now that he was near, he saw that they were scars that had been tattooed over in bright red ink. Rude frowned. More mysteries. He respected Reno's privacy, especially since he now knew the reason for it, but he couldn't help wondering what kind of other terrors the teen had gone through in his short life. Rude drew his hand away, letting it linger over Reno's slightly parted lips, which looked so soft and tempting…

Rude drew back, his brows drawn together in confusion. The emotions running through his body were foreign to him—wait, not foreign, but certainly it had been at least ten years since he'd felt such deep, strong feelings. He thought of that fateful day seven years ago when he'd lost his last partner and shuddered. Tears almost welled up in his eyes as he thought of how close Reno had come to becoming the same as the man who'd been dead for years, all because of Rude. The bald man let his larger hand close over Reno's slender, white fingers. He held on tightly, as if Reno would slip away if he eased up.

It was days before Reno opened his eyes, and weeks until he was able to speak and comprehend everything around him. The whole time, Rude stayed stubbornly at his side, despite Tseng's pleas, attempts, and threats to draw him away and back to work. Finally Tseng settled on bringing his paperwork to the infirmary where Rude would sit at Reno's bedside and doggedly fill out report after report, keeping one eye on the body next to him.

Before Reno was able to speak because of his breathing tube, he simply watched Rude out of half closed eyes as the larger man balked at Tseng's attempts to draw him out of the hospital room. If he could have, Reno would have laughed at the Wutaiian's bewildered, exasperated expression.

When he was finally fully lucid, Reno looked down at his body and blanched. "What the fuck is this?" were his first words as he took in the bindings holding down his arms and legs.

"With the way you reacted last time, you can't blame them," Rude answered, always the voice of reason. Reno turned his head to look at the man. A tired, cocky smirk spread over his face.

"Hey, partner," he drawled, and Rude's self-control finally snapped. In a single movement he had seized Reno by the shoulders and brought them face to face. Reno was too shocked to cringe when he felt Rude's hands on him, and found himself looking into what he thought (he couldn't quite tell because of the shades) was a very, _very_ pissed off Rude. His suspicions were confirmed a second later.

"What," Rude hissed, "_possessed _you to pull a stunt like that?" He shook Reno, not hard enough to hurt him, but hard enough to jar him a little. Reno looked blank and confused, then guilty as he recalled the events of their mission.

"He…he was going to shoot you," the redhead said, the color draining from his face. "I thought—"

"You fucking thought wrong!" Rude thundered, pushing Reno back down on the bed. "You could have been fucking killed! You goddamn _fool_, Reno! Do you know how disappointed I am in you? You don't deserve the _fucking _suit you wear!" The big man turned on his heel and stormed out in a fit of rage. He stalked down the hallway, looking deadly, and everyone moved out of his way, terrified; never before had anyone, including Tseng, heard Rude curse so fluently, let alone lose his temper before.

Back in the room, Reno lay on his back, eyes wide with hurt. A nurse stuck her head into the room cautiously, only to have nothing to fear as the demon that had taken Reno over when he'd been in the infirmary before now transformed him into a bereaved little boy. "Do you need anything, dear?" the nurse asked kindly. Reno nodded.

"Untie me," he said, his voice breathy like he was trying not to cry. "I won't do anything, just please, untie me."

The nurse hesitated, but at the raw, wounded look in his eyes, she moved to the bed and released his arms and legs from their restraints. Reno rolled over onto his side and curled into a ball, being mindful of his aching head wound. He pulled the sheet over his body and finally allowed himself to cry quietly as the woman left the room. He could deal with an angry Rude; though scary, it wasn't too bad. The disappointment and obvious hurt that had been emanating from him pierced Reno's heart deeply, and for the first time in his life he truly wanted to die.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: don't own it...this is getting redundant XD

Reno refused to speak to anyone following the events of that day. He stayed curled in his bed, eyes constantly red and puffy, tears continuously trickling down his cheeks. He took his medicine when he was told, but he didn't speak, and his once-lively blue-green eyes looked dead.

Tseng finally came to visit when it became apparent that Rude was still too angry to see the redhead. He sat at Reno's bedside, the boy's back to him.

"Reno," Tseng began. "You don't have to speak to me, but I want to tell you the reason why Rude is so upset, since he won't come tell you himself." The Wutaiian man took a deep breath. "Rude has not had a partner for seven years. His last one was paired with him when they were both eighteen, and they were the best of friends. Then, seven years ago, when Rude was about twenty or twenty-one, they were sent on a mission I should never have given to them. Instead of waiting for backup, I sent them in by themselves. By the time extra troops showed up, it had turned into a bloody massacre. Rude and his partner were back to back, fighting for their lives, but hopelessly outnumbered. I remember watching them and admiring their perfect synchronization and teamwork.

"The new force beat back the enemies they were fighting, but before they turned and ran, one of them turned and fired a shot at Rude. His partner jumped in front of him, taking the bullet in his face." Tseng's voice was bitter. "We lost too many men that day, but Rude's partner was by far the bravest. Rude spiraled down into a deep depression when he died, becoming even quieter, if it was possible. When he was paired with you, Reno, he was uneasy, telling me that he was bad luck. He blames himself for Ryan's death, even though it is ultimately my fault. When you pushed him out of the way like you did to take the bullet for him, well, it just reopened some emotional wounds that were better left alone."

Reno listened to Tseng's story, but it did nothing to raise his spirits. If anything, he felt worse for reminding Rude of his late friend while trying to save him. In the same breath, he wondered why Tseng, who was always cold and indifferent towards him, was treating him almost like an equal.

As if he could read Reno's mind, Tseng started to speak again. "If you're wondering why I'm acting like I care and am not simply ordering you back to work, think very hard about your early life and the marks it has left on you, both physically and emotionally." With that, he turned and left the room. Reno shot up, wincing when he head pounded. Tseng couldn't know…could he? There wasn't any evidence left; it had happened too long ago. He must be bluffing, Reno decided, feeling his heart slow again. He slowly returned to his fetal position and felt the cloud of depression wrap around him again as his mind drifted back to Rude.

Tseng stormed into Rude's office where the man was sitting at his desk, not doing anything, his head in his hands. "Rude," Tseng said in a commanding tone. "You need to go see Reno. He hasn't stopped crying since you left him, and I fear he may be beyond our grasp. I told him why you are upset and he didn't reply. His mental load may be too heavy to bear."

Rude was silent. Then, without a word, he got to his feet and left the room. Tseng didn't follow him, only stared after the man with a pensive look on his face. "He loves you, you know," the Wutaiian man said quietly. Rude faltered, but didn't look back.

Inside, the stoic man was crumbling. He thought of Reno losing his mind because of all the shit he'd been through in his life, and how Rude was contributing to it. The Turk found himself outside Reno's door, staring through the small window at the lump with a bright shock of hair huddled on the bed.

Rude opened the door quietly and went to Reno's side, putting a hand on his shaking shoulder. The boy froze, recognizing the touch, and slowly turned, giving Rude a glimpse of his red eyes and runny nose. With a small cry and to Rude's immediate surprise, Reno threw himself into Rude's arms and started to sob into his chest. The man looked down at the crying boy and weakly sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling Reno into his lap. The redhead curled up against him and gave a last, hiccupping sob as a warm feeling of contentment tingled through his body.

They sat there, Rude holding Reno close, marveling at the feel of his warm skin under his fingertips. Reno snuggled into his partner's chest, acting so out of character that Rude briefly wondered if the boy had an identical twin.

Finally Reno stirred, looking up into Rude's sunglasses. He reached up and slowly pulled the shades from the man's face to be greeted by the most amazing pair of eyes he'd ever seen in his life. They were the warm color of chocolate and sent bolts of electricity through Reno's body. Before he could even comprehend what he was doing, the redhead snaked a hand to the back of Rude's neck and pulling him down to his waiting lips.

Rude froze at the touch of Reno's cool lips against his own. Fire seemed to course through him, awakening the one part of his body he really didn't want awake right then. Reno could feel the hardness against his waist and turned in Rude's arms so he was straddling the man. Rude's hands started to drift slowly to Reno's hips and at last he began to respond, moving his lips against his partner's.

Reno moaned when Rude's tongue traced his bottom lip, allowing the kiss to deepen into something much hotter and more passionate. Rude's large hands gripped his narrow hips and ground the body above him down into his own. Reno threw back his head at the contact, letting out a small cry of pleasure and breaking the kiss. He felt Rude's lips on his neck, sucking, biting, licking, and nipping as they trailed downwards to his bare chest. Reno's body was as fired up as his partner's now, and he shamelessly rubbed himself against Rude's clothed erection, moaning into the dark man's ear.

The older man was able to come to his senses and pulled away. "Reno," he said quietly, and the boy tensed. "We're in public." The boy relaxed and looked up at Rude.

"So?" he said with one of his cocky grins. The motion made his cheeks tired, as he hadn't smiled in days because of his nonstop flow of tears.

"So," Rude grunted, "I am not an exhibitionist." Reno smirked and rolled his hips against the man's, pulling a groan from Rude's lips.

"Maybe I am, though," he whispered in his ear, noticing happily how the older man shivered slightly. "And I have this really _big_ problem right now…" To emphasize his point, Reno took one of Rude's hands and trailed it down his chest until it was resting on the juncture between his legs.

That was it for Rude. He kissed Reno hard, pushing him back down on the bed and loosening the loose hospital pants that the boy wore. Reno moaned into the kiss as Rude's gentle yet calloused hands brushed his hardened cock. When one of those amazing hands wrapped itself around him, it was all Reno could do to keep from crying out. He arched into Rude's touch as the man began to slide his hand up and down Reno's shaft, kissing him to muffle the redhead's wanton moans and gasps.

Reno tried not to thrust his hips into Rude's hand—after all, he had his pride—but it was hopeless, and as Rude's other hand came into the equation, running its thumb over his sac, he couldn't help thrusting sharply upwards. "M-more, Rude," he gasped, not even caring what he said anymore. Rude closed his eyes and sped up his pace, knowing Reno was close. With a sharp cry, the boy threw his head back regardless of the pain and let himself go, coming into Rude's skilled hand.

He lay in the afterglow of his orgasm, panting, Rude pressing kisses to his heaving chest. "Don't," Reno said, feebly pushing him away. "I'll…I'll get hard again." He sat up and used the sheet from his bed to wipe his stomach and Rude's hand clean before pushing the larger man down on the bed. "Your turn," he murmured, eyes at half mast. Rude's breath caught in his throat as Reno's slender fingers made quick work of his belt buckle and fly. Reno watched happily as his partner's hardened length rose up into his hand, hot and thick. "Partner," Reno whispered, "you are hung like a _horse_."

Rude coughed, making Reno grin before leaning down to nuzzle the base of his erection. The bigger man tensed as his partner's lips trailed up the length before taking the tip in his hot, wet mouth. Rude slid his hands into Reno's red hair, careful of his still-healing wound, and gripped the scarlet strands tightly as his body went rigid under Reno's ministrations. He was a much less vocal lover than Reno, and so the only noises were his quiet groans and Reno's contented hums as he slid Rude's length entirely into his mouth. With one hand at the base, the redhead bobbed his head up and down, sucking on the flesh between his lips and trying to force it past his gag reflex. Rude stiffened when he succeeded, reveling in the feel of his most sensitive part halfway down Reno's throat and the blissful contractions as the boy swallowed. Rude's grip on Reno's hair grew even stronger as he arched his hips up and surrendered to the intense pleasure that was pounding through his body.

Reno swallowed quickly as he felt hot liquid flood down his throat, but there was so much that he coughed and spluttered at the end of the flow. Rude sat up and took his face in his battle-worn hands, wiping away the come trickling out of his mouth. As Reno gave one last swallow, he brought the boy up and kissed him, a tender, loving kiss that made Reno ache inside. Never had he been touched in such a caring way; none of the others had felt it necessary to try to make him feel good, they just selfishly took what they wanted and left.

But Rude had made sure Reno felt good. He'd taken care of Reno's erection before he allowed Reno to take care of his own. The redhead leaned into his partner's chest, and for the first time, he felt a desire to be loved.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry, this is a bit shorter than the others, but it seemed like a good spot to end a chapter. Reviews would be nice, though I won't beg for them :) Many thanks to those who _have_ dropped me a review; your opinions made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside (haha). As usual, I do not own FF7, but I wish I did. Enjoy!

"Rude," he murmured.

"Hm?"

"Ya might wanna pull up your pants." Reno bit back a grin when Rude colored slightly. The blush was almost invisible against his dark skin, but Reno could practically feel the heat emanating from his cheeks.

Rude hitched up his pants and zipped them up while Reno hiked up his own lounge pants. They heard footsteps and froze, then there was a frenzied flurry of movement as they scrambled apart like startled jackrabbits.

A nurse walked into the room with a tray of syringes. Her eyes took in the scene before her: a flushed Reno was sprawled awkwardly on the bed, and Rude was standing nearby, looking guilty and uncomfortable. Wisely, the nurse said nothing, only laid the tray on Reno's bedside table and began to prepare the shots.

"You're ready to be released, Reno," she said with a smile, and the redhead sat up so she could inject him. "These are just your last round of antibiotics and some vitamins; you're a little run-down." Reno nodded, wincing as the thick needles entered his bicep. When the nurse was finished, he cautiously got to his feet.

Reno felt his head swim, and he stumbled, only to fall into Rude's strong arms as the big man appeared in front of him. Rude gripped the boy's shoulders, steadying him, and Reno felt his face burn even brighter. He looked up into Rude's face and wondered when the bald man had replaced his sunglasses.

The nurse cleared her throat, and Rude stepped away quickly, hands falling back to his sides. Reno felt himself blush even harder, if it was possible, and refused to meet anyone's eyes. After a moment of awkward silence, the nurse spoke again.

"You're free to leave, Reno," she said. "I'll speak to Tseng about your condition. No over-exertion for at least three weeks, all right?"

Reno's eyes widened almost comically. "Three fuckin' weeks? The hell am I supposed to entertain myself for three weeks if I can't do nothin'?"

"All the same, you need to give your body time to adjust and ease back into routine," she said crisply. She handed him a t-shirt, which the redhead pulled on viciously.

"Understood," rumbled Rude as Reno opened his mouth furiously. The larger man clapped a hand over his young partner's mouth and dragged him from the room by his collar, Reno's muffled protests gracing the air around them.

"Hey, wait! I—dammit, Rude! If you-mmmph!"

Rude rolled his eyes under his shades and towed Reno kicking and screaming back to his apartment. "I'm fairly sure this is what she meant by over-exerting yourself," he said in his calm voice, and Reno scowled, straightening his shirt.

"Bitch don't know what she's talkin' about," he grumbled. "I know my own body best, right?"

"Reno," Rude said in a tired-sounding voice, and the boy bit his lip.

"So, um…" Reno shifted uncomfortably. "Sorry for like, jumpin' ya back there…" His face had once again turned the rich shade of a tomato. Rude said nothing, which only made Reno feel more awkward. "I won't bring it up again," he promised in a soft voice, looking away.

Rude straightened his tie, a quick, nervous gesture. "Don't worry about it," he murmured. "You should get some rest."

"Yeah," Reno whispered, hanging his head, for once not arguing. "I'll…see ya at work, I guess." Rude nodded and left the apartment, closing the door quietly behind himself.

Reno felt more tears well up in his eyes but he blinked them back angrily, stomping to his bedroom and throwing himself onto the bed with a sigh of frustration. He curled up on his side, hugging a pillow and thinking about his partner. Sure, he hadn't expected Rude to actually _like_ him like _that_, but his silent rejection still hurt. Reno buried his face in the pillow, inhaling the scent of the detergent used to clean it. He felt spurned, though he knew Rude was just being professional. But when he'd jacked him off earlier, hadn't he been enjoying Reno's body then? Reno put a hand to his head as it started to ache, though whether it was from his thoughts or the bullet wound, he wasn't sure. _He just got caught up in the moment,_ Reno decided glumly. He rolled over onto his back and slammed a fist into the mattress, staring up at the ceiling.

Meanwhile, Rude had made it (the few feet) to his own apartment and let himself in. He was shaking badly, but was thankful Reno hadn't noticed. Rude sank down onto his couch and put his bare head in his hands, massaging his temples. Life had just gotten _much_ more complicated. He was Reno's work partner, for God's sake. They couldn't just…mess around like that. Rude felt guilt prickle at him when he thought of Reno's dejected face when he'd refused him, but the boy was just that—a boy. Rude was twenty-seven, Reno was just shy of seventeen. With a groan, the bald man leaned back, thinking about his partner and unaware that said partner was doing the exact same thing next door. Bitterly, the quiet Turk realized that he _wanted_ Reno, and not just in a sexual way. Whenever the redhead smiled, Rude felt his own spirits rising, and when he laughed it was like a drug that Rude was hooked on. He loved the boy's independence and even his nonstop chatter, though it _could_ get annoying at times, he mused.

Rude's face tightened and he stood up quickly, going to the kitchenette to make himself some coffee. Hopefully the bitter drink would take his mind off of his partner's assets and stop the crazy, dirty thoughts he was experiencing. It had been years since Rude had felt such a strong connection with another person, and he realized unhappily that Reno was drawing him out of the shell he'd built for himself those long years ago. Damn that boy. Rude gripped the counter so tightly his knuckles turned white. "Fuck," he whispered through gritted teeth.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: as usual, I don't own FF7. Reviews are appreciated, whether it's just 'cool story' or 'awful story', but if you REALLY don't want to click that little button, well, I can't make you. :P Again, thanks to those who have reviewed already. Here's chapter 7; enjoy!

The next day at work, everyone was taken aback to see Reno completely back to normal as far as attitudes went. Only Tseng and Rude noticed the slight bags under his blue-green eyes and the way his smiles seemed strained. He still joked with the others, still insulted them, still was as lazy as ever, but when Reno thought no one was looking Rude would see a pained look wash over his face and a deep sadness pierce his vibrant eyes.

When the weekend came, Reno did something he'd never done before. He forewent hanging out with Rude and playing poker or something of the sort and went to a bar. Rude watched him go, his forehead furrowed in confusion and worry. With a shrug, he returned to his apartment and got ready for bed, trying to ignore the loneliness and hurt that Reno would rather be somewhere else than with his partner.

Reno spent his own night getting positively smashed, downing shot after shot and beer after beer. When alcohol ran his body, he changed from disliking others touching him to liking it _too_ much. The first guy to hit on him found himself lucky when Reno was all over him the rest of the night.

At about one in the morning, Reno and the man, a handsome blonde, stumbled out of the bar, holding onto each other and kissing furiously. There were a few words exchanged and Reno nodded, following the stranger back to his house. The alcohol dashed his inhibitions and when they were in the bedroom, the redhead pushed his newfound lover down on the bed, devouring his mouth in a passionate kiss.

There was a scuffle while each tried to rid the other of his clothing, and Reno found himself pinned to the mattress, the man's lips running over his chest and further down. The redhead struggled suddenly, and when the blonde refused to let him go, Reno's fist crashed into his jaw, sending him reeling.

"Wha was tha' for?" the man slurred. Reno flipped them over so he was on top, grinning a crazy, lust-filled grin.

"When we fuck, I'm gonna top," he whispered in the man's ear. "I don't bottom for no one." Reno's dominance complex had risen above the surface again, and he wouldn't take no for an answer. Luckily, his chosen lover wanted nothing more than to just fuck and feel good, and so he didn't argue. Reno took a savage sort of pleasure in the sight of someone moaning beneath him, being completely dominated by him.

The next morning, Reno woke to the worst headache he'd ever experienced, which was saying a lot. He _had_ been shot in the head, after all. He sat up and groaned, looking around and trying to figure out where he was. When he looked down and saw his own naked body entwined with a stranger's, the night before came flooding back to him in bits and pieces. All he remembered was brief snippets of activity, like pounding into the man with a sort of sick glee, laughing wildly as he watched the blonde beneath him bow in submission.

Reno disentangled himself from the stranger and swung his legs out of bed, getting shakily to his feet. He groaned again and massaged his temples before locating his clothing and pulling it on. Without even sparing the man in the bed a last glance or a phone number, Reno found his way out of the house and into the bright light of late morning. Despite his sex-filled night, he felt unsatisfied and dirty, and Rude was the only thing on his mind.

The redhead cursed and started to walk before realizing he had no idea where he was. He'd never been in the upper-class area of the city, only the slums, and when he looked around, wincing from the bright sunlight, he saw dozens of skyscrapers that looked exactly like his Shinra headquarters. Reno scowled and held his pounding head before digging in his pocket for his phone.

"Partner?" he drawled when Rude picked up. "I need ya to come get me…"

A sigh. "_Reno, where are you?_"

"Uh…I don't really know."

Silence. Then, "_How do you expect me to come get you if I don't know where you are? Why aren't you in your apartment anyways?_"

"Weeeeell," Reno said, scratching his head sheepishly. "I kinda got totally hammered last night and fucked some dude at his house and now I dunno where I am." He took a vengeful pleasure in telling Rude he'd fucked another man so soon after being rejected. _Take that. Betcha won't think I'm so hung up on ya now, huh?_

There was silence again. Unbeknownst to Reno, Rude had clenched his hand around his phone so tightly he swore he could hear the device screaming for mercy. The thought of his young partner with another made his blood boil. Finally he spoke again. "_Describe your surroundings."_

"Um, there's a little pizza joint named Romeo's across the street…"

"_I'll be there in ten._"

"Yeah," Reno grunted, irritated that Rude didn't sound mortally wounded after learning what he'd been up to the night before. He snapped his phone shut moodily and slouched over to a bench on the side of the road to wait for his ride.

Rude's sleek black car pulled up ten minutes later, and Reno slid into the passenger's seat with a moan of pain as his head pounded worse than ever. Rude was silent, looking impassive behind his ever-present dark sunglasses. Reno slouched in his seat, leaning back to prop his feet on the dashboard.

"Reno," Rude gritted. "Get your feet off of my car." He loved the damn thing too much, Reno decided, but obeyed sulkily.

They rode back to headquarters in a tense silence, Reno obviously pissed, Rude furious but with a calm exterior. They both hated acting like they were, Rude couldn't help but think that if Reno had kept his hands off him they would've gotten over their attraction to each other and move on.

Reno slammed into his apartment, effectively shutting Rude out when he tried to follow. The bigger man sighed and entered his own living quarters, irritated at how childish they were both being.

Over the next few weeks, everyone started to notice a change in Reno. While his insults and jokes had all been in fun (usually) before, now they were bitingly offensive, and more than once he got himself punched or slapped by the other Turks for stepping too far over the line. He had dark circles under his eyes, and began to snap at everyone who tried to speak to him.

On weekends, the redhead would disappear, arriving back at his apartment the next morning with mussed hair and the smell of sex and alcohol emanating from him. Often he had injuries from a bar fight. He became destructive, losing his temper far more often than he had in the past year. In truth, Reno was reverting back to the boy he'd been in the slums, the one whose brain was slightly off.

He played pranks and laughed cruelly when others suffered. He talked back even more than usual to Tseng and when Rude managed to catch an eyeful of his apartment through the open door, he saw that there were dirty dishes piling up in the sink and rotting food. Reno became thinner, looking gaunt and skeletal. The only part of him that had any life anymore were his eyes, and even then they always had a slightly crazed, feral look. Everyone was getting fed up, even Rude, who didn't anger easily.

One day, Tseng called the bald man into his office. "Rude, what's going on with Reno?" he asked, cutting straight to the chase. The big man shifted a little.

"Nothing."

"Dammit, Rude, don't fucking lie to me!" Tseng snapped. "Yesterday he reduced Jen to tears with his insults, and you know she never cries. I'll ask you one more time: _what is going on?_"

Rude felt his chest tighten. "I rejected him," he said softly, looking down. Tseng froze, looking surprised. He'd suspected something of the sort, but the way the normally stoic man was acting shocked him.

"Why?"

"_Why?_" Rude asked incredulously. "He's—he's sixteen, Tseng! I'm twenty-seven. And besides, he deserves someone better." The last part was said quietly, and the Wutaiian saw Rude's hands clench.

"He's seventeen, actually," the man replied coolly. "His birthday was last week. I didn't think you'd forget it." Rude looked shamefaced.

"I'm still too old," he said, forcing his voice not to tremble. "And he still deserves someone better."

"But he wants _you_," Tseng pointed out. "And don't try to deny that you don't want him too. I've seen the way you look at him, even behind your damned shades." Rude was silent, and Tseng sighed. "Look, I didn't call you in here to criticize you about your love life, Rude. But something has to be done with that boy. I can't fire him; he's too good at what he does, but he's getting out of hand. I want you to watch him for me, pull him out of trouble when he needs it."

Rude frowned. "I—"

"I'm ordering this, Rude," Tseng interrupted, eyes cold. "Guard him, try to keep him out of fights, and I'll think about what needs to be done with him."

Rude looked as though he was about to protest, but instead bowed a little. "Yes, sir." He left the room, his calm façade back in place. He stopped in the main office where they normally held meetings. Jen and Max were there on break, talking, and Reno stumbled into the room. His eyes were red-rimmed and wild, and his face was beat up. There was dried blood on his cheek and contusions began to darken his skin.

"Damn, Reno, what happened to you?" Max asked. Reno grinned crazily.

"Bastard thought he'd try to top me, yo," he drawled. "But I showed him." He gave an insane bark of laughter and slammed into his office. Rude suppressed a sigh and followed.

That Friday night, when Reno was getting ready to leave for his usual bar-hopping escapades, Rude silently stepped out of his own apartment and locked the door. It didn't take Reno long to notice Rude was following him. He spun on the older man, a snarl on his face.

"What the fuck, man?" he growled. "Ya think ya can come back and fuckin' pal around after tearin' me down like ya did? I don't wanna fuckin' see ya, Rude," he finished, turning with a swish of his red ponytail and storming off. Rude followed.

"Tseng's orders," he said, and Reno stopped.

"He's makin' ya _follow_ me?" the redhead asked, incredulous. Rude nodded. "Well, fuck, yo," Reno said, crossing his arms. "The hell does he think I need followin' for?"

Rude didn't answer, and Reno scowled darkly and set off again. He didn't speak to Rude again, only entered the first club he saw and sat down at the bar, moodily ordering something "strong as fuck, yo." Rude sat a few seats away, keeping a watchful eye on his charge and feeling out-of-place. He disliked crowds and preferred to drink at home, if at all. Reno seemed to thrive in it, though, after a few shots of some vile, poisonous-looking liquor. Rude watched the redheaded boy—well, he was more of a man, now—dance, eyes not straying even once. Reno's long, lithe body made him a naturally talented dancer, and Rude watched as his serpentine body flowed and undulated in time to the pounding music.

Somehow, Reno lost his shirt in the crowd, and his delicately muscled chest began to shine with sweat. Rude watched his slick skin sparkle in the flashing lights, feeling a pang of jealousy when he saw the young man press up against a total stranger, letting the outsider to put his hands all over him. Reno turned so the strange man's chest was pressed to his back and ground their hips together, throwing his head back.

Reno's sweat-soaked red locks sparkled as he pressed closer to the stranger, and Rude felt his blood boil when he saw the other man's hands running down Reno's bare chest, kneading and groping as the redhead moaned and twisted to the music beneath them. The stranger whispered something in the smaller man's ear, and Reno nodded, following him off the dance floor to the bar and allowing his new conquest to buy him drink after drink, which he downed continuously, getting tipsier and tipsier.

When the two got up again and made it clear that they were leaving for a fun-filled rest of the night elsewhere, Rude was on his feet, pushing through people to get to the pair. He, unlike Reno, was still clad in his Turk uniform, and the frightened people parted like the Red Sea for Moses when Rude plowed through.

He reached the pair and was disgusted to see the stranger nipping and biting at Reno's neck while the redhead moaned in ecstasy and arched into the other man's body.

The stranger gave a startled yelp as Rude's hand came down on the back of his neck and wrenched him off of Reno. The younger Turk glared, not so drunk that he couldn't recognize his partner.

"Rude, what the fuck, yo!" he burst out.

"We're leaving," Rude replied calmly, depositing his armful of drunk stranger somewhere behind him. Reno glared at him, chin jutted out stubbornly, eyes burning.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want, yo," he said in a low voice. Rude was surprised he wasn't slurring yet. Apparently the kid could hold his liquor.

"We're going," Rude repeated, stepping forward. Reno balked, and the bigger man simply slung the redhead over his shoulder and started for the exit.

"Fuck, Rude! Let me fuckin' go!" Reno howled, pounding his fist on Rude's broad back. His drunken punches didn't faze the older man, and it just made Reno madder. "I fuckin' hate you, yo!" he snarled. "Fuck, fuckin' let me go! Fuck you, I fuckin' hate ya, I hate ya I hate ya!" His litany was interrupted when they stepped outside and Rude set him on his feet, suddenly slamming the smaller man against the rough brick wall, most likely scratching his bare back. Right then he was too jealous and pissed at Reno to care if he hurt him or not.

"Shut your goddamn mouth, Reno," Rude rumbled, his eyebrows drawn together in anger. The redhead ignored him, starting his mantra of "I hate ya" back up again and struggling. With a growl, Rude threw him over his shoulder again and started walking, ignoring the citizens' odd looks and Reno's screams of rage.

Rude dug in Reno's pocket for the key to his apartment when they reached headquarters again. The redhead had stopped yelling and was now just muttering darkly to himself, and Rude caught single words like 'fuck' and 'hate' but other than that, he had no idea what the younger man was saying. He let them into Reno's apartment and kicked the door shut behind him, toting his burden to the bedroom and letting him drop unceremoniously onto the mattress.

Reno had succumbed to a drunken stupor, and so Rude allowed himself to admire the young body in all its glory. Reno was sprawled on the bed, spread-eagled, his naked chest heaving with breaths as he slept off the alcohol. His pants, Rude noticed for the first time, clung to his hips like a second skin and left hardly anything to the imagination. The older Turk felt his body responding to the provocative image laid out before him, and he finally tore his eyes away, studying the blankets. Something on Reno's forearm caught his eye, and Rude reached over to switch on the bedside lamp so he could see better.

Laddering up both of Reno's arms were knotted scars, scars that Rude knew for a fact hadn't been there before. Most were old and pink, but some were still raw and painful-looking, oozing a thick, clear liquid.

"Reno," Rude whispered. "What are you doing to yourself?"

The older man sat down on the edge of Reno's bed and took one of his partner's arms in his hands. His thumb lightly traced the scars, and for the first time, Rude knew what Reno was experiencing. He felt guilt jab him in the chest when he realized that he was the one forcing Reno into this cage of insanity. He doubted the redhead had never been loved by anyone, and the notion that Rude too must have been disgusted with him had to have been devastating, even for Reno.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: don't own it...Reviews would be nice...blah blah blah ;P

Rude woke with a start the next morning, disoriented and wondering where he was. He sat up and felt something stir next to him. Looking over, Rude saw Reno's form still sprawled on the bed and concluded that he must have fallen asleep in the redhead's apartment the night before. Before he could gather his bearings and sneak out, Reno sat up as well, moaning and holding his head in his hands.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," the young man gritted. "Ow…goddammit." Rude braced himself for when Reno noticed him. "Jesus Christ, how much did I—HOLY SHIT!" Reno caught sight of Rude and jumped, then cursed loudly as the motion made his head throb. "The fuck are ya doin' here?" he muttered, still bleary with sleep.

"I carried you back last night."

Reno paused, thinking. "Oh yeah…hey! You fuckin' dragged me outta that club like it was your business, didn't ya?" He cursed again. "The hell can't ya leave me alone?"

"Reno—"

"Fuck, no, just fuckin' get out, Rude. I can't even think about ya right now. I'm gonna take a shower, so get out." Reno stumbled towards the bathroom and shut the door behind him, and soon after Rude heard running water. Instead of leaving, he relocated to the living area to sit on the couch and wait for his hung-over partner to reappear.

Twenty minutes later the redheaded man appeared, dressed only in sweatpants slung low on his hips. For once, his hair was out of its usual ponytail and cascaded down his back in a bloody, tangled mane. Reno was attempting to comb out the snarls and was apparently not succeeding, because he was cursing fluently and every so often a grunt of pain punctuated the swears. When he saw Rude still in his apartment, he glared darkly. "What the fuck are ya still doin' here?"

Rude stood up. He'd made up his mind. "Reno," he said. "We need to talk."

"Fuck that, Rude. When I wanted to talk, all ya did was clam up. Why the hell should I care what ya have to say?" Reno's voice was rising in volume, and finally he hurled the comb across the room with a yell. "I mean, what the fuck, man? Ya coulda at least fuckin' said, "oh, ain't interested" or somethin', but ya fuckin' walked the fuck out on me! I was tryin' to spill my guts to ya and all ya did was walk away! So what the fuck makes ya think that—"

"I'm sorry."

Reno froze. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry." Rude's voice was quiet, and when he looked up at Reno, he saw that the other man was shaking.

"What does it even matter, now?" the redhead said softly, and Rude was horrified to see tears begin to drip down his cheeks. "We both already fucked up. What the hell does it even matter?" He turned away and tried not to sob, but Rude could see his slender shoulders shaking under the waterfall of tangled red hair.

Carefully, so as not to scare him, Rude made his way over to the crying Turk and touched him lightly on the shoulder. When Reno didn't respond, he tugged the smaller man into his arms, tucking Reno's head underneath his chin. The redhead unconsciously burrowed into his partner's chest, giving a little sigh of contentment through his tears.

Rude cautiously pulled back a little and led Reno to the couch, picking up the discarded comb on the way. He sat the redhead down and took a seat beside him, motioning for Reno to turn around. When he did, Rude started to work out the snarls in his red locks, smoothing out the silky, damp strands. Reno closed his eyes as his partner's hands worked their magic, relaxing him and turning his limbs leaden.

Rude drew the comb through Reno's smooth hair one last time and then set it on the coffee table. He turned the redhead back around so they were facing each other and slowly, cupping Reno's cheek in one hand, Rude leaned in and pressed their lips together.

Reno's body stiffened and then turned lax, leaning into the kiss and giving a little moan. Rude pulled him closer so the redhead was straddling his waist and leaned back onto the couch, still kissing Reno feverishly. When Reno moaned, Rude took advantage of the opening (literally) and slipped his tongue into the younger man's mouth, stroking and exploring. Reno tasted like stale liquor, but underneath Rude could taste his unique flavor and couldn't get enough of it.

Reno fisted his hands in Rude's shirt, then in a rush he started to unbutton it, desperate to feel more of his partner's bare skin. In turn Rude's hands were running over his back, tracing his spinal cord and then digging into his red locks and tugging. The sensation sent a thrill through Reno's body and he gave a small gasp of pleasure and pressed his hips down into Rude's.

The bald man gave a deep groan against the redhead's lips and tugged on his hair again, running his fingers through it and kissing him furiously. Vaguely he realized that his shirt was unbuttoned and Reno's hands were all over him, those slender white fingers touching and stroking his heavily muscled chest. "Reno," he groaned. "Reno, stop…I need to tell you something."

"What?" the younger man asked breathlessly, moving to kiss his partner's neck. He bit down suddenly and Rude arched his back into the sensation with a sharp gasp as Reno sucked on the skin between his teeth.

"I know…" It was enormously difficult to concentrate while Reno was doing this to him. "I know…you were…raped…"

Reno froze as though shot, and Rude had to hold back a moan of disappointment when the assault on his neck stopped. He looked through the dark lenses of his glasses at Reno, who was unmoving on top of him. Even his hands had stopped their exploration, and Rude watched as what little color was in Reno's face drained away, leaving him bone-white. He licked his pale lips.

"How?" Reno asked, almost inaudibly. He started to tremble, and Rude sat up, concerned.

"The doctors…when they did your surgery they did a full body exam, and found—"

"Stop." Reno squeezed his eyes shut painfully. He climbed off of Rude and huddled into the corner of the couch, reduced to the boy he'd been not too long ago, reduced to a quivering mass of fear and memories. He could feel the searing pain bite through his lower body like it was yesterday.

Rude laid a hand on Reno's bare back, feeling the young man shake under his touch. "How old were you?" he asked quietly. Reno laughed bitterly.

"The first time? Eight."

Rude felt his muscles tense in anger. _The first time? God, how many times were there?_ As if he read his mind, Reno spoke again.

"Nearly every day for three years." His voice was quiet, wounded, and Rude tried to contain his rage. Being raped was bad enough, but for Reno to have been subjected to such torture at such a young age and then to suffer it repeatedly for years enraged him beyond words. Reno turned to look at him, and his eyes were red. "You think I'm disgusting now, don't you?" His voice broke.

Rude's eyes widened behind his sunglasses and he pulled the redhead into his arms again, allowing him to curl against his bare chest and take comfort in his touch. "No," he murmured. "No, Reno, I'm not disgusted by you, just by the people who did it to you."

"How can you _not_ be repulsed by me?" Reno whispered into his partner's chest, and Rude felt tears moisten his skin. He took off his shades and forced Reno to look at him. Brown drilled into turquoise and then Rude spoke.

"Nothing has changed about you, Reno. You're still the same man I fell in love with." The words were out before he could stop them, and Rude winced as Reno's eyes widened into saucers.

"Love?" he asked, wonder in his voice. Rude, cursing himself for the slip-up, nodded. The two stared at each other for a moment, and then Reno leaned up to kiss his partner, fresh tears spilling down his face. He felt silly, crying like a baby over everything lately, but he couldn't help the tears of happiness that sluiced down his cheeks. Rude gently wiped them away, moving his lips to Reno's eyelids, nose, and forehead, kissing him with such tenderness that they both ached inside. "I thought you'd never—" Reno began, but broke off and buried his face in Rude's chest. His shoulders were shaking again, and Rude thought it was from the sobs, but when Reno resurfaced, he was giggling like a maniac.

"Reno?" Rude asked, alarmed at the fit of hysterics. First he was crying, then he was laughing…hell, what was wrong with this man?

"I'm okay," Reno managed to gasp out, wiping his face dry. He spotted Rude's dumbstruck look and almost collapsed into giggles again, but forced them down for his partner's emotional health benefit. "I just—God, Rude, do you know how long I've waited for you to say that?" He let his head drop against the muscular chest in front of him.

"I take it you…feel similarly?" Rude asked, still bewildered at Reno's reaction. The redhead sobered, looking back up at the dark-skinned man's face.

"I don't know what love is," he admitted, and pain was evident in his eyes. "Ain't never had no one care about me before. My father raped me repeatedly and my mother was a fuckin' psycho. See these scars?" He gestured to his face. "She carved them into me when I was eight after the old man and his friends raped me for the first time. Said it'd look pretty, matched with the blood runnin' out my ass." His voice had turned bitter again, and he let out a hoarse bark of humorless laughter.

Rude was silent, shocked. His own parents had been far from perfect, but they had at least _cared_ for him. He knew parents like Reno's existed, but he'd never known anyone personally who'd suffered at their feet before. He traced the inked scars on Reno's cheeks and kissed him softly. Reno went limp against him, out of tears to cry but not out of sorrow to feel.

"Rude," he said quietly, and the older man looked down at him, surprised to see a tinge of red coloring Reno's cheeks. "I know this sounds really cheesy, but can you try to teach me to love?"

Rude snorted, breaking into full-throated laughter, which was extremely rare for him. Reno sulked as his partner howled with laughter, and when it finally subsided into chuckles and Rude wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes, he saw his newfound love interest glaring cutely at him.

"I was serious, ya know," Reno grumbled.

"Sorry," Rude told him. "But yeah, it was cheesy. And I'll try." The redhead brightened and snuggled into the bigger man's chest with a small sound of contentment.

"I'll forgive the laughter, then."

Rude gave one last chuckle and turned his attention to the Turk in his arms. He turned on his side so they were facing each other and started to kiss Reno gently, reveling in the feel of his soft, slightly chapped lips. He'd never kissed another man before, but he found it pleasant, much different from a girl's plump, pouty, glossy lips. Reno's mouth was full, but it still retained its masculinity in some strange way.

Reno nibbled at Rude's ear, then moved to the spot underneath it so he could kiss and nip at his partner's pulse point. Rude groaned quietly, tightening his fingers in Reno's long, red hair and closing his eyes in pleasure. He felt the lips move down further and soon Reno was kissing his way down Rude's strong chest and stomach, his hands feathering down his sides. Rude squirmed so he was on top of the redhead and kissed him full on the lips, running his calloused hands down his young partner's slender chest and further until he reached the low waistline of Reno's sweatpants.

There was a tell-tale bulge between Reno's legs, and Rude untied the drawstring on his pants, smirking slightly. He hadn't had a chance to really see before, but…yes, Reno was a natural redhead. The young man's hardened length rose up through the opening in the front of his boxers, and Rude worked the clothing lower so he could have an unobstructed view of his lover's nether regions.

"Fuck, Rude," Reno gasped as the bald man started to kiss the insides of his thighs, moving closer and closer to his goal. When he finally reached it, Reno jumped a little at the feel of Rude's tongue on the head of his cock, feeling pleasure sear through his body. He moaned, arching his back, and Rude took the head of his erection in his mouth and sucked experimentally. Honestly, he had no idea what he was doing. He'd never been attracted to another man before and therefore hadn't had the chance to ever pleasure one except himself, and of course, he'd never done that orally. He tried to remember what past girlfriends had done to him, and Reno seemed to enjoy it, writhing under Rude's mouth and whimpering in pleasure.

Rude slid his mouth down farther and Reno grabbed at his head, trying not to thrust into his mouth. The hot, wet feeling surrounding him spread as his partner sank down on him, taking as much as he could into his mouth. Reno gasped, his hips making little jerking movements in his effort not to simply plunge into Rude's mouth. Sensing his struggle, Rude started to move up and down, curling his tongue around Reno's erection and sucking hard.

"Ah!" Reno cried, throwing his head back. "Rude! God, Rude, more!" He gave a little whimper as his lover's tongue played with the slit at the head of his length. Reno knew he was leaking precome, and he wondered briefly if Rude liked the way he tasted. It certainly seemed so, he decided, as Rude's hands came up to hold his hips still as he slowly moved up and down. Reno was twisting under him, digging his nails into the older man's shoulders, crying out with ecstasy. "Oh, God," he groaned, tightening his grip on Rude. "Rude…I'm gonna…fuck, Rude, I'm coming—!" With a cry, he released into his partner's willing mouth, and Rude continued to bob his head until the younger man had ridden out his entire orgasm.

Rude sat up, swallowing the liquid in his mouth and deciding he liked the way Reno tasted. The redhead was panting, his chest slicked with sweat and heaving as he pulled incessantly at Rude, bringing him up so he could crush their mouths together again. He could taste himself on the older man's lips and tongue, and for some reason the thought turned him on. He rubbed against his partner's clothed member and his hands shot down to Rude's belt.

Reno had the belt unbuckled and was starting on the pants when Rude's larger hands covered his, pushing them away. Reno looked up, startled, and found himself staring into his new lover's warm brown eyes. "Why'd ya stop me?" he asked, confused.

"Relationships don't need to be based on sex, Reno," Rude answered. "That's not what love is."

"Is too!" the younger man protested. "Ya wanna make someone feel good when ya love 'em, right? Ain't it the same thing?"

Rude ran his fingers through Reno's slightly mussed red hair. "If that were true, then you'd love every single one-night stand you've had," he murmured, and Reno looked away guiltily.

"Yeah…about that…" He shifted uncomfortably. "I was kinda outta control, huh?"

Rude raised an eyebrow. "You could say that again. Tseng was about to draw and quarter you."

"Sorry," the redhead apologized, hanging his head. "I just…I thought you didn't care about me and that you thought I was nasty, so I tried to live up to your expectations."

"Those aren't my expectations, Reno," Rude said quietly, still stroking his long, silky hair.

"I know, yo," Reno answered. "I know that now." He gave a little sigh and snuggled into Rude's chest. "If ya don't wanna fuck, I guess I can wait."

"No more casual one-night stands?"

"No more casual one-night stands," Reno promised, his voice sleepy. Rude's caresses were making him tired.

"And you're stopping this." It was no longer a question. Reno looked up, confused, then understood as Rude's fingers slid down his arm to finger the scars on his wrist. He looked away, ashamed.

"Yeah, guess so," he murmured, pulling his arm away and cradling it to his own chest. Rude's fingers went back to stroking his hair, and Reno closed his eyes, feeling sleep overtake him. For the first time in weeks, he was able to sleep peacefully without the aid of alcohol.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: don't own FF7...

The next day, Reno bounced into work like a super-ball, and the looks on everyone's faces were priceless. Rude was following him, looking happy but much less hyper, and when Reno's loud 'good morning' was voiced, he thought of how far the young man had come since he'd been the teenage killer in the slums.

Tseng's dark eyes had widened and he was staring dumbstruck at Reno as the redhead joked with the other Turks. The Wutaiian man shot a covert look at Rude, who gave him a little nod. Tseng mouthed his thanks and shook his head, finding it amazing how quickly Reno switched moods.

Reno was still lazy with his paperwork, but his attitude improved immensely, and he returned to being fun to be around. He still occasionally went to bars on the weekends, but Rude always accompanied him and he certainly didn't hit on strangers anymore.

One night, a few months later, they were walking home from a tavern. Reno was stumbling slightly, but he hadn't had too much to drink; just enough to make him feel pleasantly buzzed. Rude, of course, was sober, and kept an arm around Reno's waist to make sure the redhead didn't trip and make his face the same color as his hair.

"Baby, ya gotta get me off tonight," Reno giggled, nuzzling the soft skin beneath Rude's ear. "'Cause I've got a fuckin' hard-on the size of headquarters." Rude rolled his eyes and didn't answer, dragging his partner up the stairs towards their apartments. When they reached Reno's, the redhead fumbled for his key in his pants pocket, finally locating it and trying to jab it into the deadbolt. Rude sighed and took the bit of metal from his tipsy partner and unlocked the door, swinging it open to reveal the darkness of Reno's apartment.

With surprising strength and alertness, the redheaded man grabbed Rude by the collar and dragged him into his living quarters, kicking the door shut and slamming the bigger Turk up against it. Before Rude could fathom what was happening, Reno's lips were on his, his tongue slipping between the darker man's lips to stroke the inside of his wet cavern.

When Rude got over the initial surprise, he feverishly started kissing Reno back. They'd been so busy the week before that their relationship had been reduced to waves, brief hugs, or the occasional quick kiss, and now was the chance for each to get his fix.

Reno slid his hands over Rude's bare chest—when had his shirt been unbuttoned?—and moaned into their adjoining mouths, slender white fingers toying with Rude's dark nipples. The bigger man's breath quickened as his partner fondled the sensitive skin and redoubled his kissing fervor.

Rude's hands flew to Reno's shirt that he always wore half-unbuttoned and ripped it open, ignoring the buttons as they popped off and ricocheted around the room. Reno moaned at his eagerness, feeling his cock stiffen. He pressed his hips into Rude's noticing the other man's obvious arousal as well.

With a quiet groan, Rude pulled back just enough to slip his arms out of his Turk blazer and shirt, wondering when Reno had rid him of his tie. Bare to the waist now, he watched Reno's hungry eyes run over his heavily tattooed body, a gleam of lust glowing in the blue-green orbs. The redhead threw off his own blazer and shirt and pressed his slimmer body to Rude's marveling at the dual beat of their hearts, leaning up to bite at his lover's neck.

Reno reached his hands up to Rude's face and slipped off his shades, shivering as his partner's chocolate-colored eyes focused on him, seeing the deep desire burning in the other man's gaze. The redhead's hands flew to his lover's waist and in seconds he had unbuckled the leather belt and popped the straining button at the top of Rude's trousers, opening his fly and watching in anticipation as his partner's length sprang free through his boxers, thick and dripping. Rude kicked off his pants and grabbed Reno, switching their positions so the redhead was pressed up against the door instead.

Reno stripped eagerly out of his own pants and wrapped his legs around Rude's waist, letting the bigger man support his weight by cupping his ass. Rude let out a little rush of breath as their erections pressed together and the man in his arms started to rub himself against him.

"Bed," was all Reno managed to gasp out, and Rude nodded, leaning in for another kiss as he carried his young lover to the bedroom, easing them both onto the mattress. Reno's fingers hooked in the waistline of Rude's boxers and yanked them down, and for the first time the larger man noticed that Reno was completely naked. …Did he not wear underpants?

Too wrapped up in his partner's body, Rude pushed the thought away to dwell upon another time and lowered his lips to his lover's slim, white chest, closing his mouth around one of Reno's pale pink nipples.

"Ah!" the redhead exclaimed, throwing back his head into the soft pillows. "Rude!" Incoherent sounds spilled from his lips as Rude sucked at Reno's nipple, fondling the other one with his hand. Apparently Reno was rather sensitive, he thought smugly. "Rude," Reno panted, biting back a moan. "Please…God, please…"

"Please what, Reno?" Rude asked with a little smirk. Reno's eyes popped open and he shot a hand down to grip his partner's straining erection. Rude's own eyes fluttered shut and he groaned when Reno started to pump his hand up and down.

"Please," Reno growled, "fuck me, ya loser!"

Rude felt his body buck in pleasure from both Reno's hands and the request. In the back of his mind, he realized that Reno was actually going to bottom for him. Well, shit, the dark man thought. He must really like me to give up his dominant side. The thought pleased him, and he turned his attention back to Reno, who was fumbling in the nightstand drawer, searching for something. At last he came up with a small bottle and shoved it into Rude's hands.

Rude, though he'd never had sex with another man, knew how the dynamics worked. He poured the lube onto his hand and slicked up his fingers, then kissed Reno as he let the hand trail downwards, past his partner's dripping cock, past his straining balls, to his entrance. Reno tensed, and the dark-skinned man froze, catching the fear in the redhead's eyes. Even after years, memories of the rapes he'd endured still haunted Reno, and this was a little too close to them for his liking.

"I won't hurt you," Rude murmured, rubbing soft circles into his lover's chest, feeling the rigid muscles relax slightly.

"I know." Reno swallowed and closed his eyes. "It's okay. Just…just do it." He winced a little as a single, slick finger slid into him, bracing himself for the unbearable pain of feeling ripped in half. When the finger only softly stroked his inner passage, the redhead relaxed even more, believing Rude's quiet promise. He actually gave a little moan as the digit slid in further, to the first knuckle, and arched his back when another joined it.

Rude was being so gentle that Reno had to marvel at the feeling that was so different from his past childhood experiences. He felt Rude scissor his fingers, trying to stretch out the tight entrance. When a third finger slipped in, Reno tensed a little at the discomfort, then refocused on Rude's free hand gently caressing his chest. He felt the bigger Turk's fingers questing inside of him as if trying to find something.

At last, Rude felt the tip of his middle finger brush against the gland that was situated deep inside Reno. The redhead's body jolted at the touch.

"Fuck!" Reno howled as intense pleasure rippled through him. "God, Rude, fuckin' do that again!" Rude obeyed, and watched as his younger partner writhed and cried out at the feeling. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," Reno cursed, trying to impale himself on those thrusting fingers. "I swear to God, Rude, if you don't fuck me soon I'm gonna have a fuckin' aneurysm." His hands were on Rude's shoulders, squeezing with massive force.

Rude felt his own erection throb and withdrew his fingers from Reno, instead pouring more lube onto his hands and slicking his cock. He positioned himself and looked into Reno's lust-hazed eyes. The redhead gave a little nod, panting, and Rude pressed forward.

Reno ground his teeth as his partner's erection pushed past the initial resistance of his entrance and slid slowly forward. His jaw ached from clenching his teeth and Rude noticed through his pleasure that Reno's body was tensing up again.

"Relax," the big man murmured, stroking flaming strands of hair off of his lover's sweaty forehead. "Just relax." Reno tried visibly, and Rude pushed in a little further. He shut his eyes, leaning back his head as the feeling of Reno's tight heat surrounded him. The redhead was so _fucking_ tight, he thought hazily, finally sliding all the way inside.

Reno gasped at the feeling, his own eyes going wide as he yanked Rude down and pressed their lips together. Tongues battling, hands roaming, the two showed their desire for each other unashamedly. Rude refused to move his lower body despite the intense pleasure that shot up his spine, and at last Reno pulled back and nodded. "Move," he commanded. Rude hesitated. "God-fucking-dammit Rude if you don't move right his second I'm gonna kill ya!" he groaned, working his hips to create some friction.

Without another hesitation the bald man pulled back and then slammed into his partner, who gave out a yell. "Ah! Fuck, Rude!" Reno's face was twisted in pleasure as Rude began a steady rhythm, feeling sweat running down the side of his face. Reno writhed under him, completely lost in the throes of his ecstasy and moaning broken words that seemed to rise in volume each time.

Angling his thrusts a bit, Rude managed to hit that spot inside Reno that made stars explode across his vision. "God!" the redhead cried, tossing his head back in forth as Rude slammed into the spot again and again. The dark-skinned man reached a hand between them and gripped Reno's dripping arousal, pumping it in time with his thrusts. He felt his orgasm approaching from a mile away and his hips sped up a little.

The double assault on his senses drove Reno crazy as his partner pounded into him while jerking him off at the same time. "Harder," Reno moaned, and when it appeared that Rude hadn't heard him, he spoke again. "Ah! God, Rude! H-harder! Fuck!" Pleasure was rolling through his body in waves and spiking deliciously underneath his skin as Rude increased his pace.

Suddenly, in a flash of white-hot emotion, Reno felt his body clench and then release as he came, spurting ribbon after ribbon of hot white fluid all over his own chest and stomach. When his cock stopped spasming he felt his insides tighten around Rude's erection involuntarily, and the bigger man threw his head back, eyes shut tight as he shot his load deep inside his partner, then collapsed on top of Reno, still riding out his orgasm.

Rude had always prided himself in being a rather quiet lover, but as he felt his body explode in pleasure, he couldn't help but moan Reno's name.

They lay there, still pressed together, chests heaving as their hearts thundered against each other. Rude gathered his strength and rolled off of Reno onto his back and pulling out for fear of crushing the smaller man. He noticed that Reno's come had migrated to his own chest and groped around blindly for something to clean them up with. His hand touched the small throw quilt that usually lay on the bed but that they'd knocked off sometime during their…escapade. Rude toweled himself clean and leaned over on his side to do the same to Reno.

The redhead was still lying in a prone position, eyes closed. His hair tie had snapped during all of the action and his red locks lay spread out around him, some sticking to his sweaty face. Reno opened his eyes to look at Rude. "Wow," he said, chest still heaving. Rude reached over to gently clean his lover off.

"Yeah," he answered, throwing the tainted cloth onto the ground and leaning back. Reno immediately latched onto his side, laying his head on Rude's chest and sliding a hand down his arm to entwine their fingers. Rude wrapped his free arm around the younger man and combed his fingers through the sweat-soaked strands, drawing a purr of happiness from the redhead.

The two snuggled together, wrapped around each other tightly, and drifted off to sleep, hearts filled to bursting with contentment.

* * *

Jesus Christ, I had no idea how hard it was to write a full lemon *crosses eyes*. When I read them I was like, "oh, it can't be THAT hard." Um, newsflash: yeah. It totally is. I hope I did at least a decent job for my first time writing one. Let me know what you think, please. Or don't...whatever floats your boat :P


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Annnnd, we have the final chapter, ladies and gentlemen! Enjoy!

When Rude opened his eyes, the light coming through the window was the steely gray of early morning. The Turk sat up, painfully aware of the empty hollow in the bed next to him. When he touched the sheets, they were still warm, so Reno couldn't have been gone long. Rude swung his legs out of bed and pulled on his pants, going to look for the redhead.

He found Reno on the balcony that all the Turks' rooms had. The redhead was shirtless as well, leaning on the metal railing with his arms. A cigarette dangled from his long, spidery fingers, and his hair, pulled back into a quick ponytail, swayed in the breeze.

Reno took a long drag from his cigarette. "Hey, Partner," he murmured, not looking back. Rude stayed silent, looking at the young man. He was once again struck by the delicate beauty of Reno's body. The way his bare back was arched as he leaned on the railing, the cascade of bright red hair, the long, thin but muscular legs.

Finally, Reno turned, and Rude was a little taken aback at the pained expression on his face. "What's the matter?" the bigger man rumbled. Reno shook his head, looking back out at the city. The sun was beginning to rise.

"I don't feel too good, Rude," he said softly. The older Turk stepped forward, alarmed. "Not sick," Reno assured him. "Just…an ache. Don't know how to describe it. But it gets bigger when I think about ya leavin' me." Honest blue-green eyes drilled into Rude's.

"I won't leave you, Reno," the bald man said, refusing to look away. Reno smiled wanly.

"Partner, is this what love feels like? Like ya can't breathe when ya think about someone with anyone but yourself? Like ya got this empty hole in your chest that's waitin' to be filled?"

"Reno."

"Yeah."

"Love is when you're willing to do anything for someone. When you care about them more than yourself."

Reno's eyes welled up a little. He looked down. "Well, then…uh…" His eyes darted up to Rude's and away again. "I guess I love ya, then," he murmured, taking another drag of his cigarette.

Rude looked unfazed, but inside he felt a warm feeling curling in his chest. He reached out to put a hand on Reno's bare back, fascinated with the contrast between his own brown skin and the snow-white expanse of Reno's.

Reno felt Rude's arm slip around his shoulders and he straightened, sliding his own arm around the man's waist. "I feel like we can do anything," he said softly, turning to Rude and craning his neck up to press their lips together gently. "Partner," he said when they separated, "together, we're gonna crush down the world."

As the two men folded each other in an embrace and kissed again, a cigarette lay forgotten on the floor of the balcony. Behind the Turks, the sun climbed into the sky, turning Rude's skin to a warm, glowing brown and lighting up Reno's crimson hair like a flame.

After all that time, Reno had finally found a place to belong.

* * *

So that's it. The ending didn't come out quite as I pictured it, but oh well. Also, I would like some opinions on a possible sequel, if you please. I got a super sweet review from someone who wanted me to keep writing, but this story has to end here. I'm thinking about a sequel, though. Let me know what you think; I'd enjoy writing another I think, but some stories are better standing alone, if ya know what i mean. So give me your thoughts, and thanks for reading!


End file.
